


On the Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell

by SlavetoLoki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Food Kink, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Future foursome, Gabriel does what he wants, Gabriel does who he wants, Lucifer mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Mainly a few quotes from the show, Misuse of wing oil, Multi, Nothing big or too revealing, Oh there's where I left the plot, Past Gabriel/Lucifer (Supernatural), Past Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sabriel - Freeform, Set around season 9 - 10, Slight Season 10 spoilers!, So much smut, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Switch Sam, There was a plot somewhere, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Top Gabriel, Top Sam, Virgin Castiel, Wincest - Freeform, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Wingfic, a little au, future sabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlavetoLoki/pseuds/SlavetoLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean cannot bear the Mark of Cain any longer and looks to his Angel for help. Drowning his sorrows in an interesting way with the Angel and his wings. Can the Angel save his hunter? Or will he lose him forever. (Yeah I suck at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong Side of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I have been wanting to write a Destiel and a Sabriel story for a very long time like since Castiel and Gabriel were introduced into the series but I could never get inspired until about a week ago and the ideas just started pouring out of me and they just won't stop so this story will keep going so long as the ideas keep flowing. I promise I will not abandon Blood and Ice completely! I am just at a writers block with it but I promise I will keep working on it and finish Within Temptation! The alternate for this story is that Castiel never got laid but what's her face. I refuse to acknowledge that. Thank you so much for sticking with me! I hope you enjoy this Supernatural adventure!

“On the Wrong Side of Heaven”

                Dean was sitting down in the library pouring over the many books that the Men of Letters had, trying desperately to find anything he could about removing the Mark of Cain. His nightmares had been getting worse and he really didn’t want Cass to have to go through with his promise.

_“Cass, I need you to promise me something.”_

_“Of course.”_

_“If I do go dark side, you gotta take me out.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Knife me, smite me, throw me into the freakin’ sun. Whatever. And don’t let Sam get in the way, because he’ll try. I can’t go down that road again, man. I can’t be that thing again.”_

                Dean’s arm burned as he thought about what he made Cass promise him. He didn’t know how much longer he would have till the Mark consumed him once again. A flutter of wings went unnoticed by the hunter as said Angel appeared behind him.

“Dean.”

“Dammit Cass!” The hunter shouted as he spun around in his chair to see the Angel standing very close to him. “How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!” Dean asked as he put his head in his hands and leaned back, the back of the chair resting against the table.

“My apologies Dean. I did not mean to startle you but I heard you calling me and you sounded distressed. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, man. I’m just getting fed up looking through these books and finding nothing.” Dean looked defeated; like a man that had no hope left in his being. He rubbed his arm over the Mark and just shook his head. “I’m scared Cass. I don’t want to become that thing again and risk hurting you or trying to kill Sammy again. I just can’t, man. Not again.” It had been a long time since Castiel had seen Dean this depressed. At least this time the hunter wasn’t drowning his sorrows with Jack Daniels.

“Dean. Is there anything I can do to help?” The Angel asked, fighting the urge to pull the hunter into an embrace as he had learned in the past was a way humans expressed comfort and caring. But Cass knew Dean had this weird thing about personal space, so he opted to stay put. Dean looked up at Cass, having been fighting his feelings towards the Angel for a long time, and thinking that now may be the time to express those feelings; before the Angel would have to put him down so he didn’t go on a killing spree again. Dean looked up at the ceiling, trying to wrap his brain around what he wanted to do. He finally admitted to himself that he loved Castiel, but would his Angel return those feelings? _His Angel._ Dean liked the sound of that. The hunter looked up at Cass before sighing, his resolve made. “Dean?” Castiel questioned as Dean wrapped his hand around the Angel’s wrist.

“Do you trust me, Cass?”

“Of course, Dean,” the Angel stated as he looked down at the hunter in confusion. Dean smiled and pulled the Angel towards him, spreading his legs apart and making the Angel straddle his hips. Castiel’s face flushed crimson at his new position. “D-Dean? What are you…?” The Angel was cut off by Dean’s lips against his own. Castiel gasped and froze at the hunters actions but when Dean’s tongue darted out and licked at the seam of the Angel’s, Cass let his lips part. The hunter slipped his tongue into Cass’s mouth, sliding alongside the Angel’s. Cass moaned as Dean’s hands gripped at the Angel’s hips, pulling him closer. Cass carded his fingers into his hunter’s sandy blonde hair, pulling him towards him. The need for air became too great, causing the men to pull apart from each other, panting heavily. “D-Dean…what are…” The Angel groaned as he felt the length of Dean’s arousal against his thigh.

“C-Cass…you know I’m no good with words…and I don’t know when this _thing_ might take control of me again…and before it does, and my best friend has to put me down…I wanted to tell him how I felt.” Dean’s throat suddenly felt dry and his words got caught in his throat. He swallowed around his nervous lump and looked into those beautiful baby blue eyes of his Angel. “I love you Cass. I should’ve manned up a long time ago and just told you instead of waiting till now to tell you this. And if you’ll have me, I wish to make you mine. Will you let me, Castiel?” Dean’s eyes searched the Angel’s with hope that Cass shared his feelings. After a long silence, Dean cast his eyes down.

‘ _Of course he wouldn’t feel the same. What was I thinking?’_

                “Yes.”

                “What?” Dean looked back up into his Angel’s eyes.

                “Yes, Dean. I too have had feelings towards you, but did not pursue them for the same reason you yourself had not done so. For fear that I would be rejected. I am glad that you have chosen me Dean. I would be glad to become yours. I wanted to be connected to you by more than just our profound bond. I want to mark you as mine, so that every creature that walks this earth will know to whom you belong to.” Dean’s eyes lit up as he smiled brightly at Castiel.

                “I would like that Cass.” The hunter reached his hand up to wrap behind Castiel’s neck and pulled the Angel into another deep kiss. Cass groaned as he felt his pants becoming more constricting. He reached his hand down to push at the pressure he felt but was stopped by Dean grabbing his wrist.

                “D-Dean…I don’t understand…what’s…”

                “Shh, it’s okay, Angel. I’ve got you.” The hunter says softly as he leaned forward to nip at the Angel’s neck.

                “Dean…I don’t know what to do.” Castiel groaned as he ground his hips against Dean’s, moaning at the contact and not understanding why he was feeling so primal. “Dean…please.” The Angel panted.

                “Get up and come with me Cass.” Dean whispered against Cass’s neck. The Angel nodded and got up. Dean stood and took the Angel’s hand in his and led him down the hallway to his room. He pulled the Angel inside and closed the door, pinning Cass to it and attacking his lips with a more demanding kiss. Cass groaned into the assault and wrapped his arms around Dean’s back, pulling the hunter closer to him. Dean slipped his hands under Cass’s trench coat, pushing it from the Angel’s shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Dean then moved to the neck tie that hung loosely around his Angel’s neck, pulling the knot free and discarding it alongside the coat. Castiel broke the kiss and leaned his head back against the door. Dean admired his Angel’s flushed face, his pupils were lust blown, and leaving a very thin rim of blue and his mouth was opened slightly. The hunter smiled and took the opportunity to mark the Angel’s throat with kisses, sucks, and bites, leaving red bruises that would take a while to go away. Dean smiled at his handy work as he started unbuttoning Cass’s shirt, licking and sucking at the skin hidden behind the offending clothing. Castiel’s breath hitched when Dean took on of his nipples into his mouth, sucking and teething at the sensitive nub.

                “D-Dean…w-what are…”

                “Shh. Remember, I got you Cass. I’m not going to hurt you.” The hunter said reassuringly against his Angel’s chest.

                “I trust you Dean.” Came the Angel’s reply and the hunter continued removing Cass’s shirt. The Angel slid his hands down to the hem of Dean’s shirt and pulled at it till Dean lifted his arms up so that Cass could remove it, dropping it to be forgotten on the ground. Dean hooked his fingers through Cass’s belt loops and pulled the Angel away from the door, guiding him over to the bed in the center of the room. Cass looked at the twin size bed and snapped his fingers, the bed became a queen size bed and Dean smiled at his Angel.

                “Good thinking.” Dean smirked as he pushed Cass to lie down on the bed, toeing off his shoes and socks before pulling Cass’s off and climbing onto the bed, straddling his Angel’s waist. The hunter leaned down and captured Cass’s lips again, dominating him. The Angel bucked his hips against Dean’s, their arousal’s rubbing together in much need friction, causing them both to groan.

                “I think we need to lose more clothing Dean.” The hunter chuckled at the Angel’s eagerness and how deep his voice had gotten. Dean undid Cass’s belt and pulled it free from the loops of his pants. Dean then shimmied down the bed a little and opened the Angel’s pants, freeing his throbbing cock. Dean arched an eyebrow at how big Cass was, wondering if he could fit him in his mouth or not. The hunter licked at the tip a little, testing the waters so to speak since this is his first time giving a guy a blow job. It tasted salty and Dean was a little unsure at first, but the sound he pulled from the Angel was worth it. The hunter took the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue over the slit. The moan that came from Castiel could put most of the pornos he had watched to shame. It encouraged Dean to continue by taking more of the Angel into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking softly, pulling more delicious sounds from Cass. “D-Dean…what are you doing? Feels amazing…” Cass panted softly, looking down at his hunter, watching his cock disappear past those perfect pink lips. Those deep forest green eyes looking back up at the Angel as he took Cass deeper into his mouth. The heat driving Cass wild. “Dean…I feel funny…” The hunter pulled off the Angel with a satisfying pop.

                “It’s normal, don’t fight it.” Dean said, his voice a little hoarse as he took the Angel into the heat of his mouth again, taking about half of Cass’s length. The hunter sucked and bobbed experimentally, trying to take more of his Angel. Dean groaned when the tip of the Angel’s cock hit the back of his throat and the vibrations made Cass buck his hips, forcing Dean to take the rest of the Angel’s cock down his throat. The hunter swallowed around the Angel causing him to buck again.

                “D-Dean please…” The Angel begged. Dean smiled and continued to suck and lick at Cass’s cock, taking him deep into his throat, his nose touching Cass’s skin as he sucked him all the way down. Not knowing what else to do, Cass carded his fingers into Dean’s hair, gripping it tightly in his hands as he felt a heat pull in his belly and his balls tighten. “Dean…what do I do? Something’s happening…ahh DEAN!” The Angel screamed as he came down the hunter’s throat, making the lamp in the room flash brightly as his true voice came out. Dean choked a little as he tried to swallow everything the Angel gave him. Tasting his Angel’s ecstasy sent chills through the hunter as he cleaned Cass’s cock and pulled off of him, licking his lips. Dean’s cock twitched at the sight of his blissed out Angel coming down from his first high. It stroked Dean’s pride to have made Cass come apart with just his mouth.

                “Cass.” The hunter’s voice was so hoarse and rough that it sent tingles through the Angel. “What do you want me to do, Angel?”

                “Want you.”

                “Want me how? You need to be specific Angel.”

                “Want you…in me…want you to claim me. Make me yours.” The Angel’s voice was so wrecked and lust filled that it drove Dean crazy. A growl sounded from deep within the hunter’s chest as he leaned up to capture his Angel’s lips in a chaste kiss.

                “Finish undressing yourself then get onto your hands and knees in the center of the bed.” Dean’s voice was deep and commanding and it made Cass’s body tremble with want. Cass nodded and did as he was told, he shimmied out of his pants and boxers before moving onto his hands and knees, displaying his bare ass to his hunter. The Angel felt so exposed and his face flushed a deep crimson, hanging his head between his arms. “Good boy.” The hunter all but purred as he finished removing his clothing, groaning as his cock was finally released from its cloth prison. He walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube he kept on hand just in case and then walked back behind Cass. He climbed onto the bed, kneeling between his Angel’s legs, setting the lube down beside him. “So beautiful, my Angel.” Dean growled as he gripped Cass’s hips. His cock slotted itself along the seam of the Angel’s ass so he could feel his hunter’s length. Cass groaned and instinctively rocked his ass against the length of Dean’s hot cock.

                “Dean…want you…” the Angel purred as he continued to slide his ass against Dean, making his hunter groan. Dean gripped Cass’s hips tightly, stilling the Angel’s movements.

                “Patience Cass. I have to prepare you or I will hurt you.” Dean insisted as he ran his hand along the Angel’s spine. When he reached between Cass’s shoulder blades, the Angel moaned loudly and leaned forward, pushing his ass further into Dean. “Cass? You okay?”

                “Y-Yeah…just, oh…please…please get inside me…” the Angel begged. Dean smirked and brought his hand back and sat on his haunches as he opened the tube of lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers, coating them well before moving back to his knees again.

                “This may feel funny at first but you gotta trust me, okay Cass?” The hunter stated as he trailed a lubed finger along the seam of the Angel’s ass. Cass nodded and rested his weight on his elbows. Dean leaned down and kissed the base of Cass’s spine as he pulled the Angel’s cheeks apart and circled a lubed finger around his twitching hole. Cass whimpered and rocked his hips back towards Dean causing the hunter to chuckle before slipping his index finger past the tight ring of muscle. Cass groaned at the intrusion but moved back, trying to coax Dean in further. The hunter smirked and sunk his finger into the trembling Angel further, getting into the second knuckle. Cass’s noises were making was making it very difficult for Dean not to just lube up and pound his Angel’s ass into next week but he wanted to draw his Angel’s first time out and make it special. “Think you can handle a little more now?”

                “Yes…please…” the Angel pleaded with the hunter as a second finger was slide in beside the first, stretching the Angel. Cass whimpered at the slight burn he felt and gripped at the sheets beneath him as a distraction. “M-More…please Dean, need more of you…” Cass begged, fucking himself on Dean’s fingers.

                “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you more than can be helped.” Dean asked with concern.

                “Yes, Dean. Please?” The Angel whined with want. Dean nodded and slide in a third finger, scissoring his fingers and twisting them in Cass’s entrance. The hunter’s fingers brushed against that spot deep inside his Angel, making him buck forward, a string of Enochian escaping the Angel’s lips.

                “Found it.” Dean smiled as he let his fingers graze that spot again, loving the sound of his Angel coming undone. The hunter removed his fingers and Cass whimpered at the loss. Dean reached beside him and picked up the lube, pouring a good portion of it into the palm of his hand before capping it and tossing it to the floor. He lubed up his cock, making sure it was well coated before position the head at Cass’s entrance. “You ready my Angel?” Cass looked over his shoulder at Dean and gave a small nod. “Use your words.”

                “Yes Dean…please…please f-fuck me…” Dean smirked at Cass’s usage of words before pushing forward, the tip easing past the ring of muscle. Cass tensed up at the burning he felt and his breath quickened.

                “Shh, Angel. You need to relax babe. I’ve got you. I’m going to go slow so you can adjust okay? Just try to relax for me.” The hunter reassured his Angel, who nodded, clutching the sheets, trying to calm himself. When Dean felt the Angel loosen up, he began pulling back and pushing forward again very slowly. He watched Cass very closely for the signs of discomfort to fade before pushing a little further when moving forward, easing his way deeper until he was finally fully sheathed inside of his Angel’s heat. It took all of Dean’s will power not to start moving but he kept perfectly still, letting Cass adjust to his size.

                “Dean move.” Cass whimpered slightly and Dean obliged, pulling back until just the tip was left inside before plunging back into the warmth of the Angel’s ass.

                “Fuck, Cass so fucking tight!” The hunter groaned as he quickened his pace a little, trying different angles until…

                “Dean! There!” The Angel cried. Dean smiled and set a punishing assault on Cass’s prostate. The Angel’s whole body trembled with pleasure, Enochian pouring from his lips. The shelves in Dean’s room shook slightly and the lamps dimmed and then brightened again before two large black wings came into existence, arching so high that the tips hit the walls on either side of them before nearly touching the ceiling. Dean halted his movements and stared in awe at the sight before him. “Dean…please don’t stop…” the Angel pleaded, clearly not realizing what distracted his hunter. Dean snapped out of his trance and started pivoting his hips again, running his right hand along Cass’s spine till he reached the point between the Angel’s shoulder blades. He trailed his fingers over to where the right wing connected to Cass’s back before running his hand along the shiny, black, downy soft feathers of Cass’s wing. “Dean!” The Angel cried again, his back arching in the most beautiful way that made Dean shiver at the sight.

                “I’m not hurting you am I, Cass?” The hunter asked as he carded his fingers through the primary flight feathers.

                “Ahhah…Dean! N-No…feels good.” Cass moaned loudly as he pushed back against Dean, fucking himself on the hunter’s cock. Dean smiled and pulled out of Cass, earning a disappointed whimper from the Angel. “Dean? What are you doing?” Dean smiled as he laid on his back beside the Angel and pulled Cass to straddle his hips. “Dean I don’t know what to do.”

                “Don’t worry Angel. I’ll help you.” Dean reassured him and placed his hand on the Angel’s hips. Then took his cock in his other hand and held it to Cass’s opening. “Okay Cass. Just ease yourself down alright?” The Angel nodded and slowly began to seat himself onto Dean’s cock, groaning at the feeling of being filled again. Once he was fully seated on his hunter, Dean placed his other hand that was guiding his cock on the Angel’s hip to guide him. “Okay, now slowly rise up, but not all the way, and then move back down.” Cass did as he was told and moaned softly as he did it a couple of times till he got the hang of it. “Good…so fucking gorgeous Cass…Keep moving just like that. Yeah, baby. Set a pace that works for you, okay?” Dean panted. Cass nodded and angled himself till he hit that spot that made him cry out, impaling himself over and over again. “Bring your wings closer to me, Cass.” The Angel did as instructed and moved his wings closer to his hunter, wrapping them in a veil of feathers. Dean moaned as he carded his fingers through Cass’s primary flight feathers again and pulled slightly. Cass arched forward and shouted in Enochian again. The sounds coming from the Angel made Dean pull on the feathers more.

                “Ahhah…Dean please…I…so much…going to…again.” The Angel stumbled over his words making the hunter chuckle softly.

                “Me too! I’m gonna cum too!” Dean panted loudly, his balls tightening and a heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. “Tell me when you feel it coming out.” Dean stated as he bucked his hips up to meet the Angel’s, hitting his prostate hard.

                “Ah! Dean! Now!” The Angel cried out, wings pulling in Dean’s grip causing a few feathers to come loose.

                “Cass!” Dean groaned loudly as he came deep within his Angel, calming him as his. Cass fell forward on top of his hunter as Dean released his grip on the Angel’s feathers. They stayed like this for a few moments before Cass pulled off of Dean and maneuvered his wings so he could lay beside his hunter, laying his head on Dean’s shoulder. Sleep suddenly becoming a thing for the Angel. Dean wrapped his arm around his Angel’s shoulders, letting sleep take hold of them.


	2. Morning Shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my friend from fanfiction.net, QueenBeeComplex, for beta reading this for me! I owe you! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!

               

“Morning Shenanigans”

Dean woke to the feeling of something soft around him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked down to see that one of Cass’s wings had laid over him in the night. The hunter chuckled as he shook Cass softly.

“Time to wake up, my Angel.” Dean whispered as he kissed the Angel’s forehead. Cass groaned and laid partially on top of Dean causing the hunter to groan under his weight. “Aww come on Cass.” Dean groaned, but made no moves to push the Angel off of him. They laid there for a long while, taking in each other’s scent. Dean smelling of gun oil and sex, Cass smelling of honey. Dean wrapped his arms around his Angel, holding him close, running his hands up to where his wings connected to his back. The hunter froze as he felt something slick and oily on his fingers from underneath Cass’s wing. He brought his fingers into view and looked at the substance before smelling it. ‘So that’s why he smells like honey.’ Dean thought to himself. “Hey, Cass?”

                “Hmm?” The Angel stirred.

                “What is this stuff?” Dean asked, holding up his fingers for Cass to see what he was talking about. The Angel looked over at the hunters hand and smirked.

                “My wing oil.”

                “Your, what now?”

                “Wing oil. It helps keep my wings clean, healthy, and shiny. I still have to clean my wings from time to time, but that’s what it is.” The Angel replied as he laid his head back down on Dean’s chest. “You can clean my wings if you want to.” Cass stated, a smug smirk on his face.

                “Uh, sure.” The Angel smiled as he willed himself to pull off of Dean and lay beside his hunter.

                “Just use your fingers kind of like a comb and straighten the feathers. That’s really all there is to it. Any loose feathers, just pull them out gently.” Dean nodded in understanding and sat up, turning so he was facing the headboard and pulled Cass’s right wing into his lap. He did like Cass told him and started combing his fingers through the feathers. Cass all but purred at the feeling of Dean’s fingers running through his feathers, pulling free the strays. The Angel moaned as Dean moved higher on his wing, getting closer to the bone. Dean smiled at the sounds Cass was making and wondered how many more sounds he could coax from the Angel’s lips. He began kneading at the muscle under the downy feathers, watching Cass groan and arch his back blissfully. The hunter moved higher till he reached the area where wing met flesh and began kneading at the area, pulling out a low growl from the Angel.

                “So beautiful Cass. Your wings are so black and shiny like the Impala, you know that?” Cass chuckled at Dean’s words and stretched his wings out almost to their full length.

                “They do have a similar sheen to Baby, don’t they?” Cass smiled over his shoulder at Dean, his eyes were lust-blown. The hunter smiled and continued kneading the area where the Angel’s wings connected. His fingers grazed over what felt like a knot on the underside of the wing and began to knead it with a little more pressure, gasping when Cass arched with a loud groan. “Dean! Fuck!” Dean chuckled at the profanity that fell so easily from the Angel’s lips. He felt his fingers become slick as he continued kneading the spot, realization hitting him.

                “Oh shit Cass! I didn’t hurt you did I?!” The hunter asked with concern as he worried the gland tenderly after the rough treatment he gave it.

                “N-No…you didn’t, that was just…intense.” Cass panted, his hips canting against the mattress slightly. This did not go unnoticed by Dean of course. The hunter smirked and felt his dick twitch with interest as he watched his Angel dry hump the mattress. Dean slid the wing out of his lap gently and moved to his knees. He slowly, very slowly, straddled his Angel, letting his hardening cock slot against the seam of Cass’s ass. The Angel trembled at the feeling as he felt Dean rubbing against his ass before moving to the left of the Angel. Cass shivered at the loss of the hunter’s heat. Dean pulled Cass’s left wing into his lap and began giving it the same treatment as the one before it, combing his fingers deep into the feathers. By the end of the ‘grooming’, if you wanted to call it that judging by the sounds Cass kept making, the Angel was a trembling mess of want.

                “Look at you, Angel. You’re this hard just from me touching your wings? Such a naughty Angel.” Cass was on his back looking up at his hunter, his wings were spread obscenely wide, tips grazing the walls. He was on display for the hunter, his hunter. The smell of his wing oil all over Dean was driving the Angel insane.

                “Please, Dean.”

                “Please what Angel? Tell me what you want.” The hunter growled predatorily. Cass was painfully hard, his hair tussled, a thin layer of sweat making his skin shine in the light from the lamp.

                “Want you to…fuck me. Dean…please…” Cass panted, he spread his legs in emphasis to what he wanted his hunter to do. Dean smirked and settled into between the Angel’s thighs. He went to reach for the lube but the light shined against the oil on his fingers and he got a wicked smile. The hunter reached up to the Angel’s wing and massaged the gland to coat his fingers with the oil. Cass growled low in his chest at the sight of what his hunter was doing. Dean trailed his fingers down Cass’s chest, leaving a trail of wing oil in their wake as he moved further down to the Angel’s hip, purposefully missing his cock to tease at Cass’s twitching hole. The Angel whimpered as the hunter teased his opening, gripping the sheets off and on in anticipation. Dean finally pushed the finger in, feeling the inner walls of his Angel, pulling it in and out a few times before slipping a second finger in alongside the first. He twisted them and crooked them, stretching Cass to take his cock again. It didn’t take much prepping for the Angel this time which made Dean grin. He removed his fingers and coated them in more of Cass’s wing oil to lube his cock up. Dean lined the tip up with Cass’s opening before pushing in.

                “Fuck Cass! Still so damn tight. Feels so good.” Dean groaned as he fully sheathed himself inside that delicious heat of his Angel.

                “Please move Dean.” The Angel pleaded, rocking his hips against the hunter’s. Dean moaned and set a fast and punishing rhythm. The sound of skin slapping skin reverberated off the bedroom walls. Cass’s wings twitched and flapped awkwardly with each of Dean’s thrusts. Cass made his wings cocoon them slightly, the feathers barely touching Dean’s back causing the hunter to shiver at the ghost like touches. Oil dripped from Cass’s feathers onto Dean’s body, mixing with the thin layer of sweat that coated the hunter. The Angel groaned at the scent of his oil mixing with the hunter’s own scent, causing his dick to pulse painfully. “D-Dean please…feel close…make me ‘cum’…” Dean groaned as he could actually hear the quotes around Cass saying cum, but it also made him chuckle slightly. He angled his hips so that he hit Cass’s prostate with each thrust and wrapped his hand around the Angel’s neglected cock, stroking him fast and rough. “Oh father! Dean! I’m…I’m cumming!” Cass’s true voice sounded throughout the bunker and all the lights flickered and then suddenly everything went dark as Cass and Dean came in unison. Dean collapsed on top of his Angel, chuckling softly.

                “Well I’ll take that as I did something right.” Dean chuckled, this time a little louder. Cass chuckled too and wrapped his arms around Dean, letting his wings relax and touch the floor.

                “Dean!” Sam’s voice sounded down the corridor.

 

                “Oh shit! I forgot about Sammy coming back today.” Dean groaned as he pulled out of Cass carefully before moving to pull on some clothing. He settled for a pair of sweatpants and his Men of Letters robe. “Wait here for a minute while I go figure out what he wants. Probably curious about the power outage we just caused.” Dean chuckled again.

                “Okay Dean. I will wait here for you to return,” came Cass’s reply. He just sat up to bring his right wing underneath him to settle with the left one so he could lay on his right side comfortably. Dean smiled as he grabbed a flashlight and headed out into the corridor.

                “Sammy?” Dean called out into the darkness. Shinning his flashlight down the hall.

                “Dean. What happened? I walked in the door and all the lights went out.” Sam questioned as he came into view.

                “I don’t know. Demons maybe?” Dean lied, thanking God that it was dark so Sam couldn’t see the blush that was creeping its way across the older brother’s face.

                “Maybe.” Sam stated as he looked around the room. The lights flickered back on causing Sam and Dean to blink their eyes a couple of times at the sudden lighting change. Dean turned off the flashlight and stuck it in his pocket before walking into the kitchen to look for food.

                “So how did things go with the hunt you went on with Jody?” Dean asked as he pulled out the eggs and bacon.

                “Everything went smoothly. Just a normal salt and burn.” Sam stated as he sat down at the table that Dean had scattered quite a number of books out on. “Still no luck with the Mark?” Sam asked as he glanced at a few of the open books.

                “Nope.” Dean stated, rubbing his arm at the mention of it.

                “It’s getting worse isn’t it? Is that why you decided not to go on this case with me?” Sam asked, concerned for his older brother’s well-being.

                “I’m fine, Sammy. Just wanted to stay behind and look for anything I could find about it.” Dean stated with annoyance as he flipped some bacon over. Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring at his brother’s back as if trying to see what was going on inside Dean’s head. The older hunter finished plating his breakfast and put the pan in the sink before turning to head back to his room.

                “Hungry much?” Sam asked, pointing at the plate piled with enough food for two.

                “Shut up, bitch.”

                “Jerk.” Sam responded as he picked up where Dean had left off with his books. Dean smiled back at his brother before disappearing into his room.

                “Hello Dean.” Cass said as said hunter entered the room. Dean looked up at Cass who was now fully dressed, his wings were gone, and the only evidence that something transpired between them were the angry bruises decorating the Angel’s neck just barely visible above the collar of his shirt.

                “Hey Cass. You hungry?”             

                “I do not require sustenance Dean, but thank you. Look, I hate to leave like this, but something has caught my attention…something powerful and I must look into it. I hopefully will not be gone long.” Cass stated as he stood and came mere inches from Dean.

                “That sucks but I understand man. Just come back to me in one piece. Oh and Cass.”

                “Yes Dean?”

                “Keep what happened between you and me to yourself. At least for now. I’m not quite ready for my brother to know about me going gay.” Dean said as he looked down at his food. Hoping he did not hurt his Angel’s feelings.

                “I understand Dean. No one human will know at least.”

                “What do you mean by that?” Dean asked, suddenly concerned.

                “Do not worry. I will explain when I return, but I must go now. I promise I will explain everything and return in one piece.” Cass said as he closed the gap between them, kissing Dean passionately. The hunter moaned into the kiss before Cass pulled away.

                “Be careful Cass.”

                “I will be Dean.” And with that, the Angel vanished. Dean sighed and grabbed a book off of his desk so that to Sam it looked like he’d meant to retrieve it and walked back out to join his brother. Sam was concentrating on the book so deeply that he nearly jumped out of his skin when Dean sat his plate down across from the older Winchester.

                “Jesus Dean! Warn a guy!” Sam yelled as he tried to calm himself.

                “Oh grow up Samantha.” Dean chuckled as he started chowing down on his eggs and bacon. Sam just glared at him and sipped at his coffee before burying himself into the book once again.

* * *

 

                Castiel found himself on the beach in Oahu, Hawaii. He walked along the beach in the direction of the power he felt. The closer he got the more he could tell that it was the grace of an Angel. And not just any Angel, but an Archangel. He approached a shabby looking shack that was nestled near the base of a cliff and pulled out his angel blade just in case. Cass held his breath as he slowly and as quietly as possible, opened the door. He peered inside only to drop his blade and stare in horror at what was inside. Gabriel was lying on floor of the shack, his arm in a makeshift sling around his neck and cuts littering his bare torso.

                “Gabriel?” Cass questioned as he ran to his brother’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it's short but I have to keep you on your toes after all! More will come soon I promise! Hopefully the third chapter will be uploaded tomorrow evening! :3 Please leave me comments on what you think so far. :3


	3. Surprises and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I suck at chapter titles :P Please enjoy!

        

“Surprises and Pain”

 “Gabriel its Castiel. Are you alright? Speak to me brother!” Castiel shouted as he shook Gabriel gently. The Archangel groaned in pain and opened his eyes to look up at Castiel, a smile creeping across his face.

                “Hey kiddo.”

                “Oh thank father. What happened Gabriel? Are you alright? What happened? I thought you were dead? What’s going on?” Cass asked with concern as he looked over his brother’s wounds.

                “Easy little bro. One question at a time.” Gabriel coughed. “I don’t exactly remember what happened. Thor was pissed because I ‘vanished’ and that’s all I remember about that. I guess that explains my state of being. As for if I’m alright, I’ve felt worse but my grace isn’t at full power at the moment hence why I still look like a shark chewed me up and spat me back out. I faked my death to make Luci think he won.” Gabriel coughed again and closed his eyes.

                “Brother you need a safer place to heal. I know a place. Will you come with me?” Cass pleaded.

                “Why would I need to go anywhere?”

                “I found you easily enough. Don’t you think someone else will get curious and come looking?” Cass dead panned.

                “Good point but we’re not going to get very far. You’ll have to teleport us and I can barely move. We’ll need to take our time. Think you can manage?” Gabriel asked as he sat up slowly, hissing in pain as he did so.

                “Yeah, I think I can manage.”

                “And this place of yours is truly safe?”

                “Yes. I swear to father it is.” Cass smiled.

                “Damn Cassy, I gotta believe you now. You never swear.” Gabriel chuckled softly, then coughed again.

                “Alright. I still can’t wrap my head around how quickly you agreed but I’ll take what I can get.” Cass smiled as he took Gabriel’s good arm and pulled it over his shoulder and hooked his other arm around Gabriel’s back to get him into a standing position. After he had Gabriel’s weight supported, Cass started the long trek back to the bunker.

* * *

 

                A few days passed by and the Winchester’s still had no luck finding anything on the Mark. Cass still had not returned and Dean was starting to get a little worried, but he knew the Angel could take care of himself. The older hunter flipped through one of the books in front of him, boredom driving him insane.

                “Hey Sammy, want to go get some food? I’m starving.” Dean asked as he closed the book, stood, and stretched. His shirt rode up a little and showed off his stomach. Sam rolled his eyes and closed his laptop.

                “Yeah I need to get out of this place for a bit.” Sam sighed in agreement. Dean smiled and grabbed his jacket and keys to Baby and the brothers headed out the door.

* * *

 

                Cass stopped at a motel a few states away from the bunker and sat Gabe on a bench outside the check in office. He knew he could make it to the bunker in one more jump but Gabriel needed to rest before moving again.

                “I’m going to go check us in. We can stay here for the night so you can regain some of your strength before we make our last jump.” Cass smiled down at Gabriel reassuringly.

                “If you can make it in one more jump, then do so. I’ll be alright.” Gabe stated as he went into a fit of coughing.

                “I highly doubt it brother. You need to rest. We can travel the last distance after you’ve at least rested for a couple of hours.” Cass gave Gabe the look of ‘stop being so stubborn and rest’ before he headed into the motel office. He returned shortly with a room key and helped his brother to his feet, walking him to their room for the night and getting him inside. He kicked the door shut behind them and laid Gabriel down on one of the twin beds, gently, so as not to hurt him more than he already was. “Go ahead and get some sleep. I’ll wake you in a couple of hours. If you truly think you can handle it, then and only then, will we make the last jump.” Cass sounded like a mother hen as he sat in a chair near Gabe’s bed and began reading one of the magazines that were in the room.

                “Fine, fine. I’ll rest. But I want something sugary waiting for me when I wake up,” Gabriel chided before he slipped into peaceful sleep. Cass chuckled at his older brother and continued reading. He couldn’t wait to see Sam’s face when he brought the Archangel back into the hunter’s life. He knew all too well how Sam felt towards Gabriel and wanted nothing more than to be able to reunite them. He just wondered if Gabriel liked Sam too. Only time would tell.

* * *

 

                Dean woke up in a cold sweat, barely able to stifle a scream as he sat straight up in his bed. He clutched his arm as it burned with the desire to kill and the nightmare of Dean slaughtering his Angel and younger brother still fresh in his mind. He shook visibly, his skin coated with sweat, his eyes burning with tears. “Cass, please get home soon…I need you.” Dean prayed, hoping the Angel could hear him as he curled into the fetal position and let his tears flow freely.

                A few hours later Dean woke again to the sound of a door being slammed open. He jumped up, grabbing a gun and running out to the main room, Sam at his heels. They aimed up at the entryway and waited to see who it was. Cass came into view holding up somebody else, walking very slowly towards the stairs.

                “Shit, Cass.” Dean laid his gun on the table and ran up to help the Angel, Sam following suit before stopping halfway up the stairs.

                “Heh…hello, Kiddo.” Gabe gave his best smug smile he could with how much pain he was in. Sam just continued to stand and stare at the battered Archangel, his voice trapped in his throat. “Hey I know my looks are breath taking, but do you want to help us out, Sammich?” Gabriel tried to chuckle but started coughing instead. Sam finally snapped out of his trance and rushed up to the Trickster’s side, wrapping an arm behind his back and then one under the Archangel’s knees, pulling him from Castiel, holding him bridal style. Cass and Dean shared a look with each other as they slowly followed behind Sam to a spare room. Dean opened the door beside Sam’s room, letting him carefully guide the Archangel’s body through the door frame, careful not to bump him into it before moving to lay the Trickster down.

                “Cass, can you get me some fresh bandages and some of the medicine out of the bathroom please,” the younger hunter asked as he began removing the makeshift sling around Gabriel’s arm. “Dean please get me a lukewarm washcloth so I can clean some of this blood away.” Dean nodded and followed Cass into the bathroom to get the items he asked for.

                “Loving the treatment, Samquatch. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were in love with me,” Gabe chided. Sam rolled his eyes.

                “Good thing you know me better,” the younger hunter stated as Dean and Cass returned with the things he had asked for. Cass helped Gabriel sit up so they could cut his shirt off since it was a scrap cloth now anyway. Then Sam looked at his bloodied jeans. “I need to remove these so I can stop whatever’s bleeding. Do you care if they’re in here?” Gabe just laughed.

                “As if I would care about Dean-o and my little brother seeing me naked.” And with that Dean made a sound of disgust.

                “Nah, I’m good. Don’t need to see that much of shrimp, here. I’m going to my room and to try and scrub this image from my brain,” Dean stated, rubbing his forehead before stalking out of the room. Gabriel chuckled and then groaned in pain.

                “I really need to stop laughing.” Gabe winched. Cass helped him lay back, then helped Sam remove the Archangel’s remaining clothing. The hunter did his best not to look over Gabe’s naked form as he busied himself with cleaning the blood from his chest. Cass picked up the bloody clothing and headed for the door.

                “I’ll dispose of these and get you some fresh clothes, brother.” Gabe nodded in acknowledgement before Cass disappeared out the door, closing it behind him to give them some privacy. ‘ _Yup. Sam’s face was totally worth seeing.’_ Cass giggled to himself as he headed down the hall to dispose of Gabe’s bloody clothing, then found himself slipping into Dean’s room.

* * *

 

                Sam and Gabriel didn’t say a word to each other since Castiel has left them alone. The tension was so thick you could’ve probably cut it with a knife. Most of Gabriel’s lacerations were small and did not require much attention, but a few were very deep and had it not been for him being an Archangel, he was sure Gabriel would not survive his injuries. The Trickster’s ulna was fractured in three places and to Gabriel’s dismay, had started to heal out of place. Sam looked at him with a sympathetic look.

                “I wish Cass could heal this for you because I have to re-break the bone to situate them correctly.” Sam stated as he looked down at the bruised arm in his hand.

                “It’s okay Sammy. Sadly, only another Archangel can heal me, but I can take it.” Gabe smiled at Sam, who handed him a belt doubled over to bite down on. Once it was in place, the Trickster nodded to Sam for him to proceed. The hunter cringed as the sound of bone breaking reverberated around the room, a muffled cry tore itself from Gabriel, tears forming in his eyes. Sam wanted to do this quickly but did not want to risk breaking the bone more than it already was. He found the second fracture and broke it free, ripping another gut wrenching cry from the Archangel. His breathing and heartrate quickened, tears falling freely, as the Trickster nodded, ready for the final break. Sam found it and repeated his process. Gabe thrashed in agony, his throat no doubt raw from the strained cries. The Archangel fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily, his eyes squeezed shut tightly as Sam reset the bone properly.

                “You okay Gabe?” Sam asked softly as he pulled the belt free from the Archangel’s mouth. A sob escaped his lips as he tried to calm himself.

                “I’ll be alright Sammy. Just never had to deal with being practically human. My grace has been exhausted to the point I cannot function as an Angel at all right now.” Gabriel explained.

                “How long till you’re back to full power?” The hunter questioned, pulling out some gauze to wrap Gabriel’s arm.

                “I’m not sure.” Gabriel looked worried and refused to make eye contact with Sam.

                “I see. Give me a minute. I need to wet this.” Sam stated as he disappeared into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later with the gauze in his hand.

                “What’s that Sammich?” Gabe asked, now more focused on the object in Sam’s hand, then his pain.

                “It’s casting material. I keep some stocked here just in case Dean or I get hurt real badly and Cass can’t come heal us.” Sam explained as he started wrapping Gabriel’s arm. The Trickster arched his eyebrow as he noticed what was printed on it.

                “Lollipops?”

                “Shut up. I swiped it from the hospital last time we were there, didn’t pay attention to their colors or prints.” Sam scoffed as he continued to wrap the Archangel’s arm. Once satisfied with his work he picked up a fresh sling and helped Gabriel put it on. “There. Practically good as new. I need to run to my room. I’ll be back in a second,” Sam said as he vanished out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a pair of boxers and some pajama bottoms. He helped Gabriel slip into them and lean against the headboard. “I’m gonna go and make some breakfast. You want anything?” Sam asked from the hallway.

                “Waffles sound heavenly.” Gabriel smiled at Sam, who nodded at him and set about making breakfast for everyone.

* * *

 

                Dean looked up when he heard his door opening to see Castiel slipping inside and shutting the door quietly. He smiled and went back to cleaning his gun.

                “Get too awkward in there for you too?” Dean chuckled, the image of Cass slaughtered, wings ripped from his back still burned in his head. He shook visibly and dropped his gun oil.

                “What’s wrong Dean?” Castiel asked as he walked up to the hunter, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

                “I’m fine Cass. The oil just slipped from my hand.” Dean hoped the Angel would buy the lie and not press the issue. He wasn’t so lucky.

                “Dean, I know you well enough to know that something is wrong. I would think after our activities and your confession of your love to me, you trust me to help you shoulder your burdens.” Cass stated, a hint of hurt in his words, though he tried to remain strong for the hunter.

                “Dammit Cass I’m fine!” Dean shouted at his Angel, shoving Cass off of him rougher then he intended. He dropped everything he was doing and stood abruptly. “Why can’t you just leave it alone?” Dean’s face was wet with tears. _‘When had he started crying?’_ he thought as he wiped angrily at the tears on his face, turning away from the Angel. Cass growled low in his chest as he spun Dean around, gripped him by the collar of the shirt he had donned, and slammed him into the wall.

                “I can’t just leave it alone, Dean, because I love you too, and I would smite a thousand creatures if it would ease your burdens and pain.” Cass used his true voice slightly to emphasis his anger towards the hunter. “You don’t have to shoulder this pain anymore. What is a lover for if not to provide comfort and strength to their chosen mate? I chose you, Dean, just as you have chosen me. I would do anything to see you happy again.” The Angel felt his wings manifest themselves in his anger and shook visibly at how terrifying he must look to his hunter now. He eased his grip on Dean’s shirt but did not let him move from the wall. “I know you are having nightmares Dean. You had one the night we had intercourse. I used my grace to see into your dream and I could see the terror in your eyes as Sam and I were slaughtered at your feet by your own hand. The reason you may not remember this happening, is that I had used my grace to purge the nightmare from your mind so you could sleep peacefully. I did not wish for this _thing_ to ruin something so beautiful.” Cass blushed at his statement but stayed stoic in front of Dean. The hunter didn’t even hide his tears this time. He leaned his head back against the wall as he looked into his Angel’s eyes. The broken expression he wore showed Cass everything he needed to know. “How long have these nightmares been haunting your mind Dean?”

                “Since Sammy cured me…this _thing_ is taunting me Cass.” The hunter shivered as a sob escaped his lips. “I can’t take watching my loved ones dying by my hands anymore, Cass. I’m going to lose it if this keeps up.” Dean couldn’t look at Cass anymore. All he could see were his lifeless blue eyes looking back at him. The Angel pulled Dean into an embrace, pulling him away from the wall so that he could hold Dean with his wings as well. It made Dean feel protected. He was safe. He clung to Cass like his life depended on it. The Angel pulled Dean towards the bed and had him lay down before crawling in beside him, holding his hunter while he cried.

                “I’m here Dean and I promise you I will do whatever I can to rid you of the Mark.” Cass sealed this promise with a kiss to Dean’s lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my beta reader from fanfiction.net, QueenBeeComplex, for checking for errors! If we missed any, please let us know! :"3


	4. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so sorry that this is up later than planned >

“Recovery”

                “Dean, breakfast is ready,” Sam said, knocking on Dean’s door, “Let Cass know.” The younger hunter continued to head down the corridor to where Gabriel was currently occupying. He knocked on the door. “Gabe? Can I come in?”

                “Well you’ve already seen me naked, kiddo, so I don’t see why not,” the Trickster chuckled. Sam opened the door and walked in carrying a tray of food. “Oh, Sammy, room service? I’m flattered. Do I get a lap dance too?”

                Sam glared at the Archangel.  “I can just take these delicious, chocolate chip, whip cream covered, syrupy stacks of diabetes back to the kitchen for Cass and Dean to enjoy if you keep that up,” Sam threatened as he started to walk back out into the hallway.

                “No wait! I’ll be good.” Gabriel gave the best innocent puppy dog face he could muster. Sam smiled and walked back over to the Archangel.

                “That’s better.” Sam smirked and sat the tray across Gabriel’s lap. He watched as the Archangel’s eyes widen with delight at the sight of the waffles and tall glass of chocolate milk topped with whipped cream.

                “Aww, Sammy. It’s like you don’t know me at all.” Gabe smiled as he dug into the huge stack of waffles laid out before him. Sam chuckled and headed towards the door.

                “Call if you need anything, I leave the door open so I can hear you.” Sam smiled as he headed back to the main room where Cass and Dean had already begun digging into the meal he’d made. “You guys aren’t hungry at all are you?” Sam stated sarcastically as he sat down to join them.

                “Well I do not require the nourishment but I just couldn’t resist the chocolate. I, uh, can’t help it. Gabriel’s fault.” Cass stated as he shoveled another big bite of waffles into his mouth. It looked almost comical the way Dean and Cass were eating their breakfast. Well Sam knew Dean always ate like he was having sex with his food but this was a little ridiculous. Sam got up, gathered his food and drink, and walked back to join Gabriel. Dean and Cass looked at each other and grinned.

                “I think our evil plan is working,” the Angel smiled.

                Dean chuckled, “Operation Sabriel is in motion.”

* * *

 

                “Hey Gabe. Mind if I join you? I can’t deal with those two right now,” Sam asked as he stepped inside.

                “Sure,” Gabe said, patting the open space beside him on the bed. The hunter looked at him suspiciously but against his better judgment, sat beside the Archangel, leaning his back against the headboard.

                “So,” the hunter started, clearing his throat, “How are you feeling?”

                “Better now that you’re here,” Gabriel chuckled. “Seriously, though. Thank you for patching me up and fixing my arm.”

                “Anytime. You have a few lacerations that I should really stitch closed, though. I just didn’t want to do it so shortly after having to re-break your arm. I can do it in a couple of hours if you’re feeling up to it,” Sam offered as he took a few bites of his food.

                “Anything to see me without clothes on, eh Sammy?” The hunter choked on his food a little and glared at the Archangel, causing Gabe to laugh at him. He regretted it after it made him almost hack up a lung.

                “Serves you right.” Sam stated, his voice a little hoarse from his food getting caught. He beat his chest a little before taking a drink of his orange juice to help his food go down.

                “What can I say? I’m a natural flirt,” Gabe smiled, placing his good hand on Sam’s thigh, squeezing gently. The hunter squeaked and jumped slightly.

                “Really Gabe? I came in here to get away from their eye fucking and weird eating habits, not to get molested by you,” Sam huffed, moving to a chair against the wall out of the Archangel’s reach.

                “Aww come on Sammy, that was a friendly gesture,” Gabriel pouted.

                “Friendly my ass, you were making a pass at me,” Sam pointed at him angrily.

                “So? Can’t help that I find you beautiful, Sammy. When I see something I like, I have to have it.” Sam turned a slight shade of pink at his words. Gabe smiled at him, his beautiful honey colored eyes looking at him as if they could see into his soul. He probably could for all Sam knew. _‘Man, for someone who apparently got his ass kicked, he sure was a cocky bastard,’_ the hunter thought as he finished the remainder of his breakfast. When Gabriel had finished his food, Sam got up and collected his tray before moving towards the door.

                “I’ll come back to check on you in a couple of hours. Get some rest till then.”

                “Yes sir, Dr. Winchester,” Gabriel chuckled softly. Sam just shook his head and went back to the main room, thankful to find it vacant of his brother or Cass. The younger hunter busied himself with cleaning up everything before grabbing his laptop and settling down in the library. He decided to take a break from searching for a way to remove the Mark of Cain from Dean and look for a way to restore Gabe’s strength.

* * *

 

                “So, how long do you think it will take Sam to hook up with your brother?” Dean asked before shoveling another bite of waffle into his mouth.

                “That’s a good question. Gabriel can be pretty persuasive when he wants to be.”

                “Well, all I can tell the guy is good luck. Sam can be a real prude sometimes,” the hunter scoffed, taking a sip of his coffee. “Oh, and today we are gonna have a Lord of the Rings movie marathon. You need to understand the genius that is J.R.R. Tolkien.” Cass cocked his head to the side, his eyes pulled together in confusion. “Just trust me Cass, you’ll love it.”

                “Well, I guess if these ‘movies’ are as good as his heaven is beautiful, then it would be worth it to see them,” Cass states matter-of-factly. Dean all but choked and spit out his coffee.  “Wait, you mean to tell me that you have met J.R.R. Tolkien?” the hunter stared at his Angel in disbelief.

“Yes Dean, I have conversed with him.” The hunter dropped his fork, leaned over the table, took Cass’s tie in his hand, and pulled his Angel into a rough kiss. Cass groaned into the kiss, bringing his hand up behind his hunter’s head, pulling him into a deeper kiss. When Dean pulled away, he noticed that they were no longer in the main room, but in his room.

                “Cass…” Dean hissed as the Angel pulled the hunter’s shirt roughly up over his head, slinging it to some forgotten part of his room. Cass closed the gap between them, capturing Dean’s lips, walking the hunter back towards the bed. “What’s got you so forceful?” the hunter moaned as his knees hit the mattress, making him fall back on the bed.

                “Because, after this morning, and what you did during breakfast, I have this feeling to claim you somehow.” Cass deadpanned. “Why? Am I not doing this right?” The Angel cocked his head in confusion again.

                “N-No, that’s not…you’re doing it right. Just wasn’t expecting this.” Dean’s face was flushed as he looked anywhere but Cass’s face. His attention was brought back to the Angel when he felt him pulling his sweatpants off. Cass licked his lips when he saw that his hunter had not put on boxers. He finally got Dean’s sweatpants off completely and kneeled between his hunter’s legs. He took Dean’s cock into his hand, stroking it to stiffness. The hunter groaned as he watched Cass stroke him. The Angel leaned down to place open mouthed kisses along Dean’s hipbone, sucking bruises into the hunter’s skin. He leaned back up to the dick in his hand, kissing the tip before taking the head into his mouth, pulling the most pornographic sound out of his hunter that Cass had ever heard. The Angel smirked before taking more of Dean’s cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked his hunter down, the tip hitting the back of his throat. “Ngh, Cass…” Dean groaned. The Angel pulled off of Dean and looked up at him.

                “I’m sorry, was that wrong,” Cass asked.

                “No…Cass, that was awesome…do it again,” Dean groaned as the Angel did as he was told, taking the hunter’s cock down his throat again. “Fuck, Cass…” the hunter moaned as he carded his fingers through the Angel’s mess of black hair, guiding his movements. “Move your head up and down, just like that…” Dean stated, tightening his grip in the Angel’s hair, but letting Cass do the moving. The hunter’s back arched off the bed as Cass’s tongue swirled around the sensitive head. It felt like the Angel was trying to suck Dean’s soul out of his cock. “Cass…” the hunter groaned as he felt his climax rising. He tried to pull the Angel off, but Cass is a lot stronger than Dean and continues to suck him off. “CASS,” the hunter cried out as he spilled his cum deep down the Angel’s throat. Cass swallowed everything his hunter had to give, cleaning Dean thoroughly before pulling off of him with a satisfying pop. The Angel climbed up the bed and laid beside Dean, kissing him deeply, letting his hunter taste himself.

                “Was that pleasurable Dean?” The hunter chuckled.

                “It was awesome, man.”

                “I’m glad,” the Angel smiled.

                “Shall I return the favor, Angel,” Dean asked as he turned to face Cass.

                “I’m alright Dean. I wanted to please you. After seeing you so full of passion and excitement, I couldn’t help myself.” The hunter smiled and placed his hand on Cass’s cheek, running his thumb along the Angel’s lip. “Want to go watch those movies now? Then maybe after we can do the intercourse again,” Cass asked with the cutest red faced expression Dean had ever seen. The hunter laughed and kissed his Angel deeply before getting up and dressing in his sweatpants and t-shirt again.

                “Come on lover boy,” Dean chided as he held out his hand to the Angel. He took the hunter’s hand and they headed into the den.

* * *

 

                Sam leaned back in his chair and rubbed the strain from his eyes. He had been researching for hours and found nothing. He stood and stretched, popping his back in the process and groaned in relief. The hunter headed towards Gabriel’s room, passing the den only to stop and look at what he couldn’t believe. Dean had his feet propped up on the coffee table, his right arm supported his head, but what had shocked Sam the most, was what his left arm was doing. His left arm was draped over Castiel who was snuggled against Dean’s side, his head rested against Dean’s chest, his left hand was resting on Dean’s thigh, right arm wrapped around Dean’s back. They were out cold, the ending of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers was playing on the T.V. Sam could not pass up the chance to take a picture of the scene in front of him. He pulled out his phone, making sure the flash was off before snapping a couple of pictures. _‘I cannot wait to show this to Gabriel,’_ the hunter thought as he made his way down the hall to Gabriel’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to have the next chapter up soon! :3 Please leave me a comment on what you think so far! Thank you to QueenBeeComplex from FanFiction.net for beta reading this!


	5. Baby Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy with how this story is coming a long so quickly, I really hope you all are enjoying it :3

“Baby Steps”

                On the way to Gabe’s room, Sam stepped into their supply closet and grabbed what he need to stitch the Archangel up. He continued to head down the hall and stopped just outside of Gabriel’s door. He was just about to knock when a noise made him stop. _‘What the hell,’_ the hunter thought as he put his ear to the door.

                “Sam…” the hunter heard the Archangel moan his name and froze. Was Gabriel doing what he thought he was doing? The hunter, with lack of better judgement, leaned down and looked through the keyhole, and sure enough, there was Gabe, dick in hand, stroking himself. He had his eyes closed, head thrown back against the pillows, “Sammy…please…” The Archangel moaned again. Sam couldn’t believe what he was seeing and hearing. He was seeing Gabriel in his rawest and most vulnerable form, he was human, more or less, and Gabe was stroking himself to thoughts of the hunter. He didn’t know why, but Sam couldn’t look away and his cock was beginning to take interest. Sam finally willed himself to stand and moved into his bedroom. He locked his door, set the medical supplies down on his bed, and sat against the wall connecting his and Gabriel’s rooms. He could hear the Archangel moaning through the wall and he felt awful for eavesdropping but at the same time he couldn’t help himself as he let his hand move down to undo his jeans. He slipped his hand into the waistband of his boxers and wrapped his fingers around his growing erection. _‘What am I doing,’_ Sam thought as he stroked himself to the sounds of the Archangel moaning his name, begging the hunter for release.

                “Gabe…” the hunter heard himself moan before he could stop it from escaping his lips. He had never showed any interest in men until this point, so why now? Why Gabriel? He could hear that the Archangel was close, and he felt that he was already close to release as well. He stroked himself faster, leaning his head back against the wall with a thud and prayed that Gabriel didn’t hear it. They both climaxed and called the other’s name. Sam could hear Gabe clearly and kept his voice low enough he hoped the Archangel hopefully wouldn’t hear that either. The hunter came down from his high and cleaned himself up. He checked himself in his bathroom mirror then grabbed the supplies off his bed before going back to Gabriel’s door, knocking and clearing his throat. “Uh, Gabe? Can I come in?”

                “Yeah Sammich,” Gabriel called out. Sam walked in and did his best to avoid eye contact with the Archangel. “What’s wrong Sammy? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Gabe chuckled as Sam’s face flushed a deep crimson.

                “Nothing’s wrong, though I did come across something you need to see, but only after I stitch you up, and you have to behave yourself while I do it.”

                “Aww you’re no fun Sammy,” the Archangel pouted as he leaned back against the headboard.

                “I promise it will be worth it,” Sam said, trying to cheer Gabriel up as he disappeared into the bathroom. He returned with a damp washcloth, rubbing alcohol, gauze, and medical tape. “Alright, let’s get you stitched up,” the hunter stated as he sat beside the Archangel.

                “You’re talking to me as if I were a child when I am centuries older than you kiddo,” Gabe chuckled as he pulled off the sling so he could lay his arm on a pillow out of the hunter’s way.

                “Then don’t act like a child and I won’t treat you like one,” Sam retorted as he wiped the lukewarm cloth over Gabriel’s wounds to clean off some of the dried blood. _‘Is he fucking purring,’_ Sam looked at the trickster curiously as he continued to run the cloth over his abdomen and chest gently. The hunter licked at his suddenly dry lips as he sat the cloth down and pour some rubbing alcohol on a piece of gauze. “This may sting a little,” Sam informed the Archangel before running the gauze over one of the wounds gently. Gabriel hissed through his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut.

                “That’s a little more than a sting Samquatch,” the trickster stated through gritted teeth.

                “I’m sorry. Just try to deal with it,” Sam said as he finished cleaning the wound as quickly and gently as he could. “Maybe if you’ll be strong for me and try not to gripe too much, I may just kiss them better when I’m done.” Gabe’s jaw dropped.

                “Surely I am hearing things. Did the great Sam Winchester just offer to kiss these boo boos better for me,” The Archangel beamed with a little too much excitement for someone who was injured.

                “Maybe I did.” The hunter laid the gauze down and picked up the suture kit. He opened it up and threaded the needle. “Now this is going to suck so I apologize ahead of time. I’ll try to get it over with quickly. If you need me to pause between cuts, let me know and I’ll give you a breather, but in my experience, it hurts worse that way,” Sam said as he placed the tip of the needle at his starting point. “Ready?”

                “Just do it moose.” Gabe deadpanned as he steeled himself for the inevitable. The hunter gave one of his famous bitch faces before he pushed the needle through the Archangel’s skin. Sam felt bad as he listened to Gabriel hiss and whimper each time the needle pierced through the trickster’s flesh. He could imagine what it must feel like for the Archangel to have to go through this torture to begin with. All of those years without feeling pain and now he had to suffer through it. Sam let his fingers trace over Gabriel’s skin as much as he could without the trickster noticing what he was doing. He could feel his muscles twitch under his touch, and God he wanted to see how much he could make the Archangel squirm. Sam shook the thoughts from his head as he finished stitching up the worst of the three gashes in Gabriel’s torso. He re-strung the needle with fresh thread and began stitching the next wound.

                “You holding up alright Gabe?”

                “Yeah, just peachy Sammoose,” the Archangel hissed, his eyes still screwed shut at the constant burning he was dealing with. The hunter tried to make quick work of the stitching, but wanted it done right so it wouldn’t leave a bad scar. God knows that both of the hunters were covered in their fair share of scars. When he finally finished his stitch work on the last of the cuts, Sam cleaned up the stitches with more rubbing alcohol before throwing out all the used materials. As promised, the hunter leaned down and began leaving little kisses along the stitches.

 Gabriel moaned so softly that Sam almost missed it. He moved to the lowest wound, kissing it gently before noticing that Gabe’s hipbone was visible above the waistband of his sweatpants. Before he could stop himself, Sam moved further down and kissed the hipbone, pulling a delicious sound from the trickster. He then began sucking at the skin, leaving his mark there as Gabriel laced his fingers through the hunter’s hair. “Sammy…” the Archangel groaned, “what are you…you doing?”

                “Just giving you a little more of a reward for toughing that out like a champ.” Sam stated as he sat up and look into Gabriel’s eyes, licking his lips again.

                “What about this thing you wanted to show me? Did I earn that too?”

                Sam chuckled. “Yeah I think you did,” the hunter said as he pulled out his phone and pulled up the picture he took, showing it to the trickster.

                “Oh my Father! That’s rich,” Gabriel was practically in tears from laughing so hard. “Looks like our brothers have gotten together.”

                “Well maybe. Dean has never been interested in men, so the likelihood that this more than an accident is very low.”

                “Well they look way too cozy for it not to be a thing, but keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary to confirm this theory. I’ll help when I can,” Gabriel smiled up at the hunter, “and I hope I might get more rewards in the future.” Sam’s face flushed.

                “Uh, yeah. We’ll see.”

                “Why not now Sammy? I’ve been very good and you know that I like you, so why not?”

                “Because you need to heal and not over exert yourself.”

                “So is that a yes?” Gabe asked, giving Sam his best puppy dog look. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

                “We’ll see. Get some more rest. The sooner you heal up, the sooner you’ll find out how far down the rabbit hole I’m willing to go.”

                “You got yourself a deal, Alice,” the trickster beamed. Sam couldn’t help but smile.

                “Goodnight Gabriel.”

                “Goodnight Sammy.” Sam shut the door to Gabriel’s room before heading back to his own room. He sighed again and ran his hand through his hair before moving over to his dresser and changed into a set of sweatpants. He crawled into his bed and looked up at the ceiling. _‘Maybe this could work,’_ he thought, turning onto his side and shut off his lamp before letting sleep take him.

* * *

 

                Dean woke up and groaned when he tried to move. His muscles protested the movement as he went to sit up only to feel a weight on his chest. He rubbed his eyes and looked down to see Cass snuggled into his side. He smiled down at his Angel which slowly made his mind become hyper aware of their location.

                “Shit Cass! Wake up, Hun,” the hunter shook the Angel gently by the shoulder. “Babe come on you need to get up. We fell asleep in the den.” Cass made a groggy sound of irritation and snuggled closer to Dean. “Cass if you do not get up we will not do the intercourse later.” That got the Angel to shoot up like a rocket. “Damn babe, I didn’t know you like sex that much,” Dean chuckled. Cass just glared at the hunter before standing and stretching his sore muscles.

                “What time is it anyway?” the Angel asked as he looked down at his hunter expectantly.

                “Uh,” Dean looked at his watch, “6:45am…Damn I never get up this early. Must’ve slept like a damn rock.”

                “Rocks do not sleep Dean.”

                “It’s an expression,” Dean groaned as he stood and stretched, “God my legs are cramped up from being propped up on the table all night.”

                “Allow me,” the Angel said as he placed two fingers to Dean’s forehead. He felt a wave of warmth flow through him as his aches and pains seemed to melt away.

                “Ah, thanks Cass. That feels so much better,” the hunter practically purred as he stretched his arms, testing the muscles. “I really hope Sammy didn’t see us last night. I don’t want him to know yet and start up a chick flick moment that I’m just not ready to have,” Dean sighed. “Want to go grab breakfast with me? I was thinking biscuits with gravy.”

                “Sure Dean,” the Angel beamed as he hugged his hunter, stealing a kiss, before following Dean into his room to change into a different set of clothes. He pulled on a pair of jeans, a green t-shirt, and a burgundy red flannel before grabbing the keys to his Baby and headed out, Angel in tow.

* * *

 

                Sam woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing and rolled over, reaching for the device blindly. He picked it up and answered it. “Hello,” Sam said groggily.

                “Sammy, it’s Gabe, I need your hands on me, like, yesterday,” came the rather cheerful reply.

                “Gabe, its like,” Sam pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the time, “7am. It’s too early for this shit and I was already touching you yesterday. I stitched you up remember.”

                “I know but I need you to touch me again Sammy. Come on, please?” The Archangel begged.

                “Urgh, fine,” Sam hung up the phone and groaned. “He’s lucky I actually slept halfway decent last night or I would be dousing him in holy oil,” the hunter said to himself as he willed himself to get up. He stretched and groaned again as his back popped. He slipped into a shirt and padded into the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later looking like he didn’t just wake up, and headed to Gabriel’s room, not even bothering to knock as he let himself in. “What do you want that you had to wake me up early to come in here for.”

                “Aww Sammy, I’m hurt. You said if I needed anything to call you, so I did. One of my bandages is coming off and I was kind of hoping you could help me bathe since I still don’t have my mojo I can’t just wave myself clean.” The hunter groaned and covered his face with his hands.

                _‘How did I get stuck being caretaker to an Archangel again? Oh right, because our brothers are probably fucking and it would be way too inconvenient for them. Not to mention, Dean would probably do more harm than good to the trickster and Cass can’t heal him.’_ Sam thought as he walked over to Gabriel’s side. “Yeah, I can help I guess. If, and only if you promise to keep your hands to yourself.”

                “Hey, you didn’t seem to mind it all that much last night.” Gabe pouted up at the now very confused hunter.

                “What the hell are you talking about Gabe? I know I stitched you up but I know we didn’t do anything last night.” Now it was Gabriel’s turn to look confused.

                “You don’t remember do you? Come here, I may not be at full power but I can at least show you what you did last night.” Sam hesitated before finally letting the Archangel place two fingers to his forehead. He saw himself stitching up Gabriel’s wounds, letting his fingers linger here and there as he worked. Then he saw himself lean down and kiss over the stitches before leaning down further and sucking a bruise onto the trickster’s hip. Sam snapped back to reality as Gabe pulled his fingers away from the hunter.

                “What the hell? No, you’re just playing with me,” Sam said a little faster and more forceful than he intended.

                “Really…” Gabe said as he pulled the blankets and the top of his borrowed sweatpants down to show the very dark bruise on his hip, teeth marks framing the mark quite nicely. Sam felt his face heat up.

                “What the fuck did I do last night?”

                “Do I have to show you again, Samantha? Why are you so bothered by it anyway? It’s obvious you like me at least a little, otherwise you wouldn’t have done that.”

                “There has to be an explanation…I didn’t drink anything last night…maybe lack of sleep or strain from doing research last night? That’s it! It’s gotta be. I was up too late looking at my computer screen that it fried my brain.”

                “Sam…” This time, the Archangel actually looked really hurt listening to the hunter try to play it off as something other than what it was. Before Sam even knew what had happened, Gabe had him pinned to the wall, the hunter’s wrist were held behind Sam’s head with Gabriel’s good arm.

                “The fuck Gabriel? I thought you couldn’t walk, this isn’t a fucking joke,” Sam questioned as he tried to fight against the Archangel’s grip.

                “I couldn’t walk yesterday because of how exhausted I was from teleporting across the United States. I may not have all my grace back but I still have my strength and speed. And just an F.Y.I., I may be an asshole on a regular basis, and I do flirt a lot, but do not ever think or assume that my feelings and actions towards you are a joke, Samuel Winchester.” Now the hunter knew the trickster was pissed. Gabriel never used his name, let alone his full name. Sam leaned his head back against the Archangel’s hand.

                “I…Gabe…I…” Sam was cut off as Gabriel pushed his lips to the hunter’s. It wasn’t forceful or demanding, but more of conveying his feelings in the best way the Archangel knew how. When he felt the trickster lick at his bottom lip, Sam let his lips part, letting Gabriel slide his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. It was surprisingly passionate, compared to how the Archangel normally acted, and Sam couldn’t help himself but to melt into the kiss. Gabriel loosened his grip and brought his hand around and placed it against the hunter’s cheek. Sam brought his arms down and wrapped them around the Archangel’s waist, pulling him closer. They stayed like that for a while before a loud bang came from down the hall.

                “Sammy! Gabriel! I got breakfast!” Dean shouted. Sam and Gabe pulled away from each other and sighed.

                “Raincheck on that shower,” Gabriel asked against the hunter’s lips.

                “Yeah, sounds good.” Sam replied before kissing Gabriel again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to again, thank QueenBeeComplex from FanFiction.net for beta reading this for me! Please, if you see any errors we may have missed, let me know so I can fix them. :3 Thank you everyone!


	6. "Let the Games Begin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took me so long to post. Things have been crazy and writer's block is mean. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. :3

“Let the Games Begin!”

                Sam and Gabriel headed down the hall, the hunter staying right beside the Archangel, still not convinced that he was able to walk very well. They entered the main room and received happy looks from Dean and Cass.

                “Morning sleepy heads. I got us some breakfast. We have biscuits with gravy, eggs, bacon, hash browns, and sausage. Oh and rabbit food for the health nut,” Dean chuckled as he sat down a salad.

                “You’re awful cheerful this morning, did you get laid last night?” Sam retorted. Dean and Cass both got a slight shade of pink as they busied themselves with setting up breakfast.

                “Nah I just slept good last night,” came the older hunter’s reply as he threw away the plastic bags. Sam just grinned and helped Gabe sit down. “Nice to see you’re able to walk around now. How are you feeling douchebag?”

                “Oh Dean-o, how thoughtful of you to ask. I am quite well thanks to your wonderful baby brother. He took such excellent care of me last night and this morning,” Gabe smacked said hunter’s ass as he moved to take a seat beside the Archangel. His glare at the trickster said ‘shut the hell up or I’ll kick your ass,’ and Gabe just gave his best innocent puppy dog eyes again.

                “Urgh, it is too early for me to hear anything resembling the idea that you might be fucking my baby brother, and on that note, if you are, you better not hurt him or you’ll find yourself coated in holy oil so fast…”

                “Dean can you not? Like, for real, it is too early for this shit,” Sam groaned as he grabbed his salad and finished sitting down. The older hunter just shook his head, not even trying to hide the big shit eating grin that has spread across his face. After they finished setting the table, Cass and Dean finally took a seat beside each other, taking care not to sit too close to each other. Sam grinned as he looked back and forth between the two of them, looking for any signs he could use against his brother. Gabriel gripped Sam’s thigh under the table, causing the younger hunter to glare at him. The trickster wiggled his eyebrows at Sam and looked back at the two, giving a knowing look.

                Breakfast, surprisingly, went by without many issues. Dean was drinking his coffee, shoveling food into his mouth, while trying to tell a story. Gabriel was trying to converse with Sam about a new show he had come across that had to do with angels and demons that he just had to get into Cass was making orgasmic faces over the new tastes of the food that was spread out in front of him. The Angel had a new love of bacon and proceeded to try and steal some of Dean’s pie. Gabriel and Sam had long since forgotten about their conversation as they watched Dean fight off the Angel with his fork, shoving Cass back with his arm. They continued to watch the amusing battle between hunter and Angel until Dean finally won by knocking Castiel out of his chair and onto the floor.

                “Dean that’s not fair,” the Angel whined as he sat up.

                “All’s fair in love and pie,” the hunter chuckled. He finished eating his pie before standing and stretching. Cass’s eyes widened, Gabe and Sam snickered as they all looked at Dean. “What’s so funny?”

                “You sure you didn’t get laid last night Dean-o,” the Archangel asked as he pointed at the older hunter’s abdomen. Dean looked down and saw the mouth shaped bruises littering his skin just above the waistline of his jeans. The hunter’s face flushed crimson and Castiel looked anywhere but Dean’s face.

                “Maybe I did get some last night but that’s none of your business, trickster,” Dean shot back with a glare at the Archangel.

                “Hey I don’t judge Dean-o, but if you’re fucking my little brother, I would’ve liked it if you asked for my permission before doing so,” Gabriel said, lifting his hands up in defiance.

                “I…we…shut up Gabriel!” Dean stormed out of the main room, down the corridor to his bedroom, slamming his door shut.

                “Gabriel, what the hell man? Did you have to get him all riled up like that? Talk about subtle.” Sam stood up and started cleaning up the table. “Where did Castiel get to,” the hunter questioned as he looked around the room.

                “Probably went to console your brother,” Gabe shrugged.

                “When I get done cleaning up, you and I are going to have a serious talk about this,” Sam gestured between the two of them and took a huge stack of dirty dishes into the kitchen. Gabriel came in behind Sam carrying a few things that he could and helped to the best of his ability.

* * *

 

                “Dean, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to…” the Angel was cut off as Dean slammed his bedroom door shut. Cass flinched and looked down at his feet. The next thing he knew, the hunter had him pinned against the wall, his lips melded with the Angel’s. They broke apart for air and Dean looked into the impossibly blue eyes of his Angel.

                “I should punish you real good for not only trying to steal my pie, but leaving all of those delicious looking marks on my skin,” Dean growled into Cass’s ear, making the Angel whimper. “You’ll have to wait until tonight when our brothers have gone to bed before I can do anything to you. Should give me plenty of time to think of a punishment for you.” The Angel visibly shivered at Dean’s words as he nodded.

                “I understand, Dean. I will refrain from upsetting you again.” Dean’s heart hurt a little at the sadness he saw in his Angel’s face but he held fast to his demeanor.

                “Good. Now go and think about what you did while I go and find out how operation Sabriel is going.” Cass nodded and teleported out of Dean’s room and into his own. The hunter sighed, he hated to be like that towards the Angel but he would make it up to him later. He went to open his door and stopped as his arm began to burn. He hit his knees and rubbed at the Mark with his hand, willing it to stop, taking in deep breaths. After a few minutes the burn subsided and he was able to stand. He opened his door as quietly as he could and snuck down the hall. He peeked around the corner to make sure that no one was in the main room before making his way to the kitchen. He looked around the wall to see Gabriel standing next to Sam, handing him dish after dish since he couldn’t really help wash them. The Archangel got down to the last plate and got a mischievous look in his eyes. Before Sam could take the plate, Gabriel dropped it into the soapy water, covering the hunter in dishwater.

                “Goddammit Gabriel!” Sam yelled as he jumped back, grabbing a nearby hand towel and immediately began dabbing at his now soaked clothing. “What the hell man?” Dean could barely stifle his laughter as he continued to watch them.

                “I’m sorry Sammy. It was an accident. It slipped out of my hand,” Gabriel gave his best innocent apology look. Sam glared at him, trying to figure out if the trickster was telling the truth or being an ass. He sighed, throwing the hand towel on the counter, and washed the last plate before draining the sink. He dried his hands and headed towards the main room. Dean quickly moved away from the doorframe and hid behind a bookshelf. Sam marched through the main room with purpose, the Archangel right on his heels. Dean followed to the edge of the hall, just enough to keep them in his sight but not to get caught. He watched as the younger hunter threw his door open, slamming it against the wall. Once in his room, Sam pulled the shirt over his head roughly, tossing it over the back of the chair in his room so it could dry. Gabriel came in and closed the door before leaning against it. Dean moved to the door but kept in a position to run if the door started to open again. The younger hunter moved his hands to the button of his jeans, pulling it open and jerking the zipper down angrily. He pulled them off and laid them over the seat of the chair and turned to see the trickster leaning against his door, practically eye fucking the hunter.

                “What the hell Gabriel? Ever heard of privacy,” Sam asked as he stormed over the Archangel, getting in the trickster’s space.

                “Well to be fair, you did get to see me completely naked,” Gabriel interjected. Sam opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. The trickster smirked at how cute the hunter looked when he was angry. Before he could stop himself, he leaned up and forward to kiss Sam on the tip of his nose. The hunter’s face flushed crimson. The Archangel didn’t know if it was from anger or embarrassment. “What’s wrong kiddo?” Sam just stood there staring at the trickster. He again opened his mouth but no words came out. Gabriel took his chance to lean back up and kiss the hunter on his lips, slipping his tongue inside. Sam was frozen to the spot, not really sure whether he wanted to punch the Archangel or kiss him back. He felt the trickster’s tongue slide against his and his hand came to rest against the back of Sam’s neck, pulling the taller man closer to him. The hunter finally snapped back to reality and pushed Gabe back into the door.             

                “What the fuck Gabriel!” Sam snapped as he pinned the Archangel with his arm.

                “What? It was just a kiss,” Gabe looked down at the floor. He looked genuinely hurt by the hunter’s rejection again. “Didn’t seem to mind it this morning,” the Archangel mumbled.

                “Just a kiss? I’m a man! Isn’t that against your Father’s rules or something,” Sam asked, glaring at the trickster, he was so confused and angry.

                “What? No. That’s just something you humans have misinterpreted. Our Father would never want us to be unhappy. He wants his children to love each other. Gender has nothing to do with it. And the fact that you’re a man means nothing to me. I have fallen in love with who you are as a person not for your gender. Remember us Angels are technically genderless. It’s our vessels that we take that give us a gender to live as.” Gabriel stated matter-of-factly. Sam just stood there staring at the Archangel, letting everything he just said sink in. One thing in particular stuck out to the hunter.

                “Y-You love me?”

                “Ding. Ding. Ding. Give the human a prize. How many times do I need to convey this to you? What do I have to do to get that through your thick ass moose skull before you’ll stop questioning it? Plus, you do still owe me a shower,” Gabriel looked down at the floor, the hurt written all over his face.

                “I…I’m sorry Gabe…this is all just new and weird to me okay? And yeah I know…” Sam thought about it for a moment and looked to his bathroom, then back at the trickster. “W-Want to…uh…want to join me in the shower then? Nothing funny or sexual…just figured, since you needed one and…I’m about to take one, we could just share one. But you have to stay out of the stream of water though. You cannot get the cast or your stitches soaked.” The hunter’s face was beat red as he looked anywhere but the Archangel’s face.

                “I can live with that, but I can’t promise that I will be able to keep my hands to myself the whole time,” Gabriel winked at Sam and took his hand in his, kissing the back of it.

The hunter smiled and rolled his eyes. “Just don’t get too handsy and I’ll be okay. I still need to warm up to the idea of being with a man, but I think that with time I could be okay with it. Now, let’s get you cleaned up.” Sam smiled as he laced his fingers with the trickster’s and pulled him towards the bathroom. Dean stifled his laughter as he heard and watched as much of what just happened through the keyhole to his brother’s room. He got up and sauntered off to go find Cass.

* * *

 

Sam pulled Gabriel into the bathroom and shut the door. The next thing he knew, the Archangel had the hunter pinned to the bathroom door. Gabe pushed his lips against Sam’s, licking at his bottom lip. The hunter gasped and the trickster slipped his tongue into Sam’s mouth, sliding his tongue along the human’s. Sam groaned and froze up at the sudden kiss from the Archangel. Gabriel placed his hand on the hunter’s cheek, running his thumb along his jaw to try and make Sam relax. It seemed to work as the hunter relaxed in the Archangel’s grip, kissing him back with more confidence. Sam let his hand come up to grip into Gabriel’s hair, pulling at it slightly.

                “You sure…you don’t want me to be…handsy…” Gabe panted against Sam’s lips. The hunter shivered as he noticed that he was semi hard from just being kissed. Sam flushed a deep red and looked away from the Archangel.

                “I…I don’t know…I guess…if anything…take it slow? I’ll tell you if I can’t handle it.” The hunter’s face got redder as he moved around Gabriel. He started the water and tested the temperature.

                “I knew I would win you over eventually,” the Archangel smirked, “I promise that I will take it slow for you. It’s the least I can do since you’re giving me a chance after all.” The trickster came around behind Sam as he stood up. He placed his hands on the human’s hips and turned him around. The hunter avoided Gabriel’s gaze and chewed at his bottom lip. “Why are you so nervous Sammy? It’s not like you haven’t fooled around before.”

                “Yeah, but that was with women. The only man I have ever done anything remotely like this was…” Sam froze and snapped his mouth shut.

                “What? Who is the man that got to fool around with you first? I’ll have to smite him for touching what’s mine…”

                “N-No you can’t,” the hunter shouted in panic.

                “Why not? Did you love him?”

                “I still love him,” Sam sighed. He knew now that he had no choice but to tell Gabriel. “Promise you won’t laugh at me?”

                “I promise. Now who is this man that I have to steal your love from?” The trickster glared at the hunter, watching him bite his lip.

                “M-My…brother.” Sam looked away from Gabriel again, waiting for the laughter that never came. Instead he felt the Archangel wrap his arm around him and hug him as best he could.

                “You honestly think I would laugh at you for fooling around with your brother? That’s normal when you’re younger you know. Hell even if you wanted to fool around with him now I wouldn’t care. You will always have a special bond with Dean, Sammy. No one can ever sever that bond,” Gabriel just hugged Sam tighter and leaned up to kiss him again, pulling at the hem of his shirt. “I would never hurt you Sam. I. Swear. To. My. Father,” the trickster punctuated each word with a kiss to the hunter’s jaw and down to his neck. He began nipping and sucking at the flesh pulling a moan from the taller man.

                “Gabe…thank you…for understanding…I thought for sure you would be disgusted with me,” Sam shivered as the Archangel found his nipple, rubbing his thumb over it teasingly.

                “Never. Now about that shower,” Gabriel smirked and pulled the hunter’s shirt up and over his head, wrapping his arm around Sam, then leaned down to capture the trickster’s lips in a heated kiss, pulling at the hem of the Archangel’s borrowed sweatpants. Gabriel slid his hand down to the waistline of the hunter’s jeans, undoing the button, and sliding the zipper down with ease. The trickster looked up at the hunter and chuckled softly. “Pink's a good color on you Sammich,” Gabe teased, kissing the hunter again deeply, gripping the hem of his jeans, pulling them down past Sam’s hips and letting them fall and pool around the hunter’s ankles. Sam kicked off the jeans and pulled the trickster’s sweatpants down for him to do the same. They pulled each other’s boxers off and Gabriel whistled. “I guess tall isn’t the only thing you’ve got going for you Samquatch.” Sam turned about fifty shades of red listening to the Archangel.

                “Do you have to comment about everything?” 

                “No, but it’s so much fun seeing how red I can make you,” Gabe chuckled, snapping his fingers and making a plastic wrap appear around his cast to protect it from the water. He stepped into the tub and held out his hand for Sam. The hunter took it and stepped into the stream of water and sighed. He looked down at the Archangel and looked away quickly.

                “Why is this so awkward for me? I’ve seen you naked already, left a mark on you apparently, and I’m still embarrassed by the fact that you have a hard on and I’m starting to get one. I shouldn’t be bothered by it,” Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair.             

                “It’s only awkward for you because it’s probably been a long time since you fooled around with your brother. You’re not a teenager anymore, you’re a full grown man now who’s about to fool around with another full grown man. If I hadn’t been alive for a few millennia I would probably be embarrassed and feel awkward too.” Gabriel lifted his good hand to the hunter’s face and ran his thumb along his jaw. “Do you trust me Sam?” The hunter nodded. “Then close your eyes for me.” Sam bit his lip but did as he was asked. The Archangel leaned up and kissed the hunter gently, coaxing him to relax. Sam finally started to relax and kissed Gabe back, deepening the kiss. The trickster let his hand slip from the hunter’s jaw, down his chest, tracing lazy patterns here and there as he went. He stopped at Sam’s hip and kneaded the muscle there. “May I touch you Sam? I want you to tell me what you want.” The Archangel looked up at the hunter and waited for him to answer.

                “Y-Yeah, you can touch me, God, Gabe touch me…” Sam said softly. His body felt like it was on fire and the trickster in front of him was the cause. It was like the Archangel was a drug and the hunter was addicted to his touch. Gabriel waited a few more minutes, still kneading the muscle in Sam’s hip before finally moving to grip the hunter’s now fully hard cock. Sam’s breath hitched at the touch, it had been far too long since he let someone touch him and it felt so good. “Please Gabe…” the hunter groaned as the Archangel began jerking him off. It was slow and slack at first, warming Sam up to the feeling before tightening his grip and moving his hand faster along the hunter’s length. Gabriel groaned at the idea of Sam inside of him, he was so long and thick and it made the Archangel shiver.

                “Touch me Sammy…” Gabriel whispered into the hunter’s chest. Sam gripped the trickster’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes as he kissed him again. The hunter let his fingers wrap around the Archangel’s length. “Mm, Sam…” Gabe whined into the kiss, rocking his hips slightly in the hunter’s grip. It felt weird to grip another man’s cock after so many years of only touching his own. He flashbacked to when he had wrapped his small hand around Dean’s dick back when they were in their experimental stage and it made Sam shiver with want. He pushed Gabriel back against the shower wall and started stroking him fast and hard. “Ahhah, Sammy…” The hunter knew it was the Archangel moaning his name, but for some reason he was hearing his brother too and he felt so ashamed. He should be focusing on Gabriel not a memory.

                “G-Gabriel…I’m not gonna last long…” Sam moaned and thrust his hips forward into the Archangel’s hand. He could feel the familiar heat pooling in his stomach as he felt his release rising. “Gabe please....faster…stroke me faster…call my name…” the hunter panted.

                “Sam…cum for me Sammy…” Gabe whispered, stroking the hunter faster like he was asked. Sam tightened his grip on the trickster’s shoulder and cock, moving closer to take his and Gabriel’s cocks into his hand, stroking them together. The Archangel shivered when he felt Sam slide his cock alongside his own, gripping them in his hand with ease since they were larger than Gabriel’s. The trickster gripped the hunter’s shoulder as he felt his climax tightening in his stomach. “I’m gonna cum Sammy…” Gabe moaned as he tilted his head back, moaning Sam’s name loudly as he coated their chests and the hunter’s hand with his cum. Sam came soon after with a few more strokes, his cum mixing with the Archangel’s. The hunter leaned against Gabriel, trying to calm his breathing.

                “That was…intense…” Sam panted into the trickster’s neck.

                “Heh…yeah, it was…” The Archangel groaned in response. “As much as I loved that…we should really take our shower before our brothers get curious.”

                “Yeah. Agreed.” The hunter stood up straight, and stepped back into the stream of water. “After we shower…want to help me with some research?”

                “Sure Sammy.” Gabriel smiled. They finished their shower after a little more kissing and groping before they finally dressed. Sam put on a fresh pair of underwear, jeans, and a plaid shirt while Gabriel donned a clean set of the hunter’s boxers and a pair of fleece sleep pants. Sam changed out the Archangel’s bandages and checked his stitches before they headed into the library to see what they could find out about the Mark of Cain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you QueenBeeComplex from fanfiction.net for beta reading this for me! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoying the story thus far, I promise it's going to juicier and smuttier in these upcoming chapters! I may eventually have to post more spoiler alert warnings soon cause of what I want to happen in a later chapter. I will post the spoiler warning at the beginning of that chapter if I do write spoilers into it. These spoilers are mainly from season 10 for future reference. Other than that they will be alternate universe things that happen. 
> 
> Please leave me comments -begs- They keep me going and inspired! See you all in the next chapter! -bows-


	7. Just Desserts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry...maybe I'm not...I don't know xD I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please don't kill me

“Just Desserts”

                “Cass,” Dean knocked on the Angel’s bedroom door before walking in. The hunter froze as his eyes landed on Castiel. The Angel was naked and spread out on his bed. His face was flushed a deep crimson, his legs spread wide, three fingers were buried deep inside himself. Dean shut the door and grinned. “Such a naughty Angel.”

                “D-Dean…” Cass groaned as he ran his fingers over his prostate, looking at his hunter. His pupils were blown wide with lust and want as he spread himself wider for the hunter.

                “What should I do with you? First you try to steal my pie, then I discover that you left all of these delicious looking hickeys on me, and now I find you finger fucking yourself. You’re just begging me to punish you.” Dean walked closer to the Angel, pulling his shirt off. “How should I punish such a naughty Angel? Shall I make you conjure a cock ring, make you wear it while I fuck you through this mattress? Deny you release while I use you?” Cass groaned at his hunter’s words, shivering at the thought of Dean doing all of those things to him.

                “D-Dean…please…punish me. I’ve been such a bad Angel.” The hunter shivered, he never thought he would hear his Angel talk to him like that and found that he wanted to hear Castiel talk like that more often.

                “Get me a cock ring then, it’s a small metal ring roughly this size,” Dean said, using his fingers to show Castiel what to conjure. The Angel disappeared and reappeared in the blink of an eye and handed his hunter a package. Dean looked at it and smiled. “Did you seriously go to a sex shop and get this while you were naked?”

                “Dean, I’m an Angel, I can make myself invisible to everyone around me if I so wish it.” Castiel stated matter-of-factly. It really boggled Dean at how quickly Cass could go from super horny Angel to Sunday school teacher like a light switch.

                “Yeah, yeah, Angel of the Lord. You’re still going to be punished so I suggest you get back to the position you were in before you disappeared,” the hunter commanded as he opened the package with the cock ring in it. Cass did as he was told and laid back on his bed, spreading his legs wide for Dean, his cock throbbing and hard against his stomach. The hunter nodded his approval. “Good boy.” Dean knelt beside Castiel and gently slid the cock ring onto his Angel and reveled in the groan that escaped Cass’s lips. “You will not remove this until I give you permission to do so. Do you understand Angel?  

                “Yes, Dean.”

                “Yes, sir.” Dean corrected.

                “Y-Yes, sir.” Cass moaned. The hunter smirked as he stood and finished stripping out of his clothing, his cock was already hard and beading with precum. He knelt between his Angel’s legs and leaned down to kiss Castiel deeply. It started out gentle but became more heated and needy as Dean rocked his hips against Cass’s, their cocks slotting together. The Angel groaned into his hunter’s mouth as he started to reach down between their bodies to grasp his and Dean’s cocks in his hand. The hunter growled and gripped Castiel’s wrist, bringing it back up and holding it down above the Angel’s head. Dean then grabbed Cass’s other wrist, bringing it up alongside the other, gripping both wrists with one hand, holding him firmly.

                “I did not give you permission to touch yourself, Angel. You’re a soldier of Heaven and should be good at following orders. Am I correct?” Castiel shivered at the amount of power in Dean’s question and nodded his head. “I want to hear you say it.”

                “Y-Yes sir,” Castiel whimpered. “P-Please…teach me to obey…” Cass’s voice was shaking with want. He shivered with anticipation at to what Dean was going to do to him. It was just a week ago that he was introduced to the sins of the flesh and already Castiel couldn’t contain the desire to be taken by his hunter over and over again. It turned Dean on so badly, knowing that he can reduce this Angel of the Lord to a writhing and whimpering mess. “Please…Dean…use me…make me beg for release…” Cass panted.

                “Oh I’m going to use you alright. Gonna open you up nice and slow, pick you apart piece by piece until you can’t stand it anymore. Gonna make you beg me to fuck you into next week.” Cass all but came right then and there at Dean’s words. “Manifest your wings, Angel.” The hunter’s word were laced with such a demanding tone that he had Castiel quivering.

                “Yes sir…” the Angel wasn’t sure if he needed to sound his acknowledgement of the order, but did as he was told. He arched his back the best he could being pinned down, his wings shimmered into view and stretched out along the bed. After stretching them, he brought his wings close to them, letting them rest against the bed so that Dean could do with them as he pleased. He trusted his hunter completely, knew he wouldn’t hurt him. His wings were the most sensitive and most vulnerable place on the Angel.

                “So beautiful, Castiel.” Dean reached out with his free hand and stroked the ebony feathers, watching Cass moan and arch into the touch. The hunter grinned as he leaned down and licked at the smaller downs covering the bone of his right wing. The Angel shivered, his wings twitched at the attention. Dean ghosted his fingertips along the feathers until he reached the gland at the base of the wing and Cass’s shoulder blade. He squeezed the gland gently causing the Angel to cry out in pleasure. “Yes. Let me hear your voice, Castiel.” Dean smirked as his fingers become soaked with the oil, the smell of honey and sunshine filling the air about them. Once satisfied that his fingers were coated enough, the hunter spread the Angel’s legs wider with his knees. He looked down at his Angel writhing beneath him, his cock strained against the ring, angry and red with want.

                “P-Please…Dean, need you to…to touch me…” Castiel begged.

                “All in good time. First, I need to open you up. Now I need to keep your voice low but I still want to hear you. If Gabriel and Sammy hear us, you will be punished again. Do you understand me Angel?”

                “Y-Yes sir….now please…do something…anything…” The Angel was trembling now, his voice was so deep and gravely that it made Dean shiver. The hunter circled a lubed finger around Castiel’s opening, coating it with his wing oil before letting his finger slip inside to the second knuckle. Cass groaned at the intrusion and pushed back against Dean’s hand. “M-More…please…” The hunter chuckled and let a second finger slip inside his Angel. He crooked and twisted his fingers around inside his Warrior of Heaven. Cass whimpered and continued to push back against Dean’s fingers. “D-Dean…please…I’ve already…ahh….stretched myself enough…please...want _you_ …” The Angel begged.

                “You’re not ready until I say you’re ready. Understand?” The hunter rubbed against Cass’s prostate to emphasis his point.

                “Ahhah…yes…sir…” Cass panted, clenching his fingers into the pillow, pushing against Dean’s grip. The hunter smiled in his approval and slipped a third finger into his Angel. He continued to twist and scissor his fingers inside Cass, teasing his prostate every now and then. “D-Dean please…driving me crazy…please…” Castiel whimpered. His cock strained painfully against his stomach just begging to be touched. Dean smirked but he could already feel his cock twitching with anticipation of being buried deep inside his Angel. The hunter’s grin widened as he withdrew his fingers and stood up. Cass whimpered at the loss and watched as Dean stood.

                “I’ll be right back, in the meantime,” the hunter walked over to Cass’s discarded tie that was folded neatly along with the rest of the Angel’s clothing. He took it in his hand and walked back over to the whimpering mess that is Castiel. “Look at you, a mighty Warrior of Heaven, leader of one of God’s Garrisons, reduced to a quivering mess of lust and want.” Dean’s eyes grew dark as he leaned down and took Cass’s hands in his free hand, bringing his wrists together to tie them to the metal frame headboard with his tie.

                “I could break that you know.”

                “Don’t you dare,” Dean growled down at the Angel causing him to shiver. “You’re punishment is not over and you will not move until I tell you that you can. Understand Angel?”

                “Y-Yes sir…” Castiel shivered with want and slight fear as he looked into the hunter’s eyes. He could see the slight bloodlust behind Dean’s emerald green eyes. “Dean.” The sincerity in Cass’s voice snapped the hunter out of his trance and he smiled down at the Angel before standing again.

                “I’ll be back.” Dean wrapped himself in the robe hanging by the door of Castiel’s room. He made sure his boner wasn’t visible through the robe before heading down the corridor. He entered the main room where Sam and Gabriel had several books scattered about the table top. Sam was reading an article on his laptop when Dean came up behind him. “Boo.” Sam all but fell out of his chair when his brother said that in his ear.

                “What the fuck Dean! Sneaking up on me like that!” Gabriel was clutching his sides as he was laughing so hard he was coughing and tearing up from the pain.

                “Your face was priceless Moose,” Gabe choked out between laughing and coughing.

                “Come on Sammy, you’re a hunter. You should be able to hear me coming by now,” Dean stifled his laughter.

                “Oh we can hear you cumming alright,” the Archangel snorted as the older hunters face all but drained of blood, his boner slowly dissipating.

                “Uh huh, whatever you broken up piece of Heavenly mess,” Dean scoffed as he continued to make his way to the kitchen and grabbed the rest of the cherry pie he hadn’t gotten that morning. He walked back into the main room to Sam and Gabe whispering to each other. “What are you girls gossiping about now?”

                “Oh nothing Dean-o, what are you doing with that,” Gabriel questioned as he gestured to the pie.

                “What’s it look like I’m going to do with it?” Dean regretted those words as soon as they were out of his mouth.

                “Well let’s see, you are in a robe, most likely naked underneath. Came in here and got really pale when I said we could hear you cumming, and now you’re holding a cherry pie. You’re not into some weird food kink are you?” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at the older hunter and stifled his laughter as the color came back to Dean’s face.

                “What the actual fuck Gabriel? Is all you ever think about sex and food?” Dean’s face was red from embarrassment and slight anger that the Archangel could read him like a book.

                “Most of the time actually. I could make you and your brother blush with what plays in my head,” Gabe chuckled. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

                “Gabe give it a rest or I won’t go get you some chocolate later,” Sam groaned in frustration.

                “Aww but Sammy, you promised,” the Archangel whined and gave his best pouty face. Dean just rolled his eyes.

                “See you later nerds,” the older hunter patted Sam’s shoulder as he walked by and headed back down the corridor. He walked into Castiel’s room and found the Angel right where he had left him. “You look so beautiful my Angel.” Dean smiled down at Cass and set the box down beside him.

                “D-Dean…please…I promise I won’t do that again…please…” the Angel begged as Dean walked in a set the box down. His brow knitted together in confusion. “W-Why do you…have the pie?”

                “You’ll find out,” Dean said as he removed the robe and hung it back up. He kneeled between Castiel’s legs and grabbed the pie box. He opened the lid and pulled out a knife. The hunter set the box on Cass’s thigh and cut a slice. He then used the knife and his fingers to balance the slice as he brought it over and set it on the Angel’s abdomen right above his belly button, merely an inch away from the tip of Castiel’s cock.

                “Dean?” Cass’s eyes were wide with curiosity and hunger. The hunter ignored the Angel and took the box over to the desk, setting it down. He walked back over and knelt between Castiel’s legs again. Smirking up at Cass through his lashes, Dean leaned down and licked at some of the cherry sauce that had already started to trail its way across Castiel’s stomach. The Angel shivered as the hunter took a bite of the pie, getting the sauce on his chin. He moaned low in his chest as he swallowed the pie, licking his lips slowly, keeping his eyes on Castiel. His cock hardened again from listening to his Angel. Cass was hyper focused on the cherry sauce staining his hunter’s lips and licked his own. Dean smirked as he leaned back down, swirling his tongue in the sauce coating the Angel’s skin, pulling delicious moans and shivers out of the warrior. “D-Dean…” Cass licked his lips again as the hunter took another bite. He leaned forward and locked lips with Castiel, letting him lick at the sauce on his lips before using his tongue to guide the pie into the Angel’s mouth. Cass took it greedily and swallowed the delicious pastry, groaning into the hunter’s mouth.

                “Such a good little Angel,” Dean moaned as he leaned back and took another bite of pie, letting the cherry sauce drip down onto Cass’s cock making it jump at the contact. Castiel watched as the hunter swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he downed the pastry. The Angel licked his lips again at the sight before him, his cock straining for attention as he watched Dean lick at the sauce around his chin. The hunter leaned down and took another bite into his mouth and leaned up to feed it to his Angel who took it eagerly, licking inside of Dean’s mouth to get any traces of pie left before he could pull away. “Want some more Angel?”

                “Yes sir,” Cass moaned and licked his lips. The hunter smirked and leaned back saw it was the last bite. He took his fingers and pulled out one of the cherries left and carefully set on the tip of Castiel’s cock. The Angel whimpered at the little contact he got from Dean balancing the cherry.

                “Don’t let it fall Angel,” the hunter chuckled as he scooped up the last bite of pie and leaned up, feeding it to Cass. The Angel moaned and strained to keep still as he took the half of the pie from Dean. When he leaned back against the pillows he looked up into the confused look of his hunter.

                “I wanted to split the last bite with you sir,” Cass smiled up at him, hoping it would earn him so forgiveness from Dean and he would finally give him what he really wants.

                “Such a good Angel for me. Shall I reward you know?”

                “Yes sir, please reward me. I’ve been so good for you,” Castiel pleaded.

                “Shall I take your cherry now?”

                “Dean you have already taken my virginity, I do not understand…” Cass was cut off as Dean took the head of the Angel’s cock into his mouth. “O-Oh…that cherry…yes Dean, please take it…” Castiel shivered as he felt Dean swirl his tongue around the tip, sucking the cherry into his mouth as he pulled off with a satisfying pop. He chewed and swallowed the delicious fruit before starting to lap at the cherry sauce still coating Cass’s stomach. Once he was satisfied that the Angel was clean enough, he took Castiel’s cock in his mouth again, taking him all the way down to the base. “Ah Dean…” Cass moaned, bucking his hips, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Dean’s throat. The hunter groaned and held the Angel’s hips down. He hollowed his cheeks as he pulled back, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head and teasing the slit before pulling off with a grin.

                “I didn’t expect you to know that reference Cass.”

                “I have heard you joking about it before,” Castiel shivered as Dean took his cock back into his mouth, pulling at his bonds. The hunter groaned, sending vibrations up Cass’s spine as he sucked harder and bobbed his head faster. “Ahhah Dean…” The Angel could feel a familiar tightening in his stomach. He wanted to badly to card his fingers through his hunter’s hair but restrained from breaking his tie and doing so. He let out soft whimpers and bucked his hips, hitting the back of Dean’s throat again.

                “Such a good little Angel.” Dean looked up at his blissed out lover. Cass’s lips were parted slightly as he looked down at his hunter. Never had Castiel ever felt like prey in his life. Here under the gaze of those deep forest green eyes, the Angel felt like a cornered mouse staring into the eyes of a hungry cat. Dean leaned over and gently ran his fingers through Castiel’s wings causing the Angel to shiver, his feathers rustling slightly. “Are you ready for me to fuck you through this mattress Castiel,” Dean questioned as he trailed his fingers up through the feathers until they found his oil gland again.

                “Ah…yes…please…want you…” Cass panted as his hunter stimulated his oil glands, milking them to coat his palm in a generous amount of the fluid. Dean brought his hand to his cock, coating it with the wing oil and lined himself up with the Angel’s opening. He pushed the tip in and out, teasing Cass, pulling those delicious whimpers and gasps from his Angel before finally pushing all the way in.

                “God, you’re so damn tight, feel so good,” Dean moaned as he began with shallow thrusts, making sure to avoid Cass’s prostate. The Angel’s cock was swollen and a deep red from being denied orgasm for so long. The hunter smiled as he gently trailed his fingers along the shaft. “Do you want to cum Angel? Have you learned your lesson?”

                “Y-Yes sir…please…please let me cum…” Seeing Castiel begging him and already feeling close himself, Dean picked up his pace, pulling almost all the way out of the Angel before slamming back in. He angled his hips and hit Cass’s prostate, causing the Angel to cry out in pleasure and arch into the hunter’s thrusts. Dean very gently removed the metal ring from around Castiel’s cock and began stroking him in time with his thrusting. The hunter leaned forward, lips next to Cass’s ear.

                “Cum for me my Angel.” And that was all it took to have Castiel shooting thick white ribbons over Dean’s hand and his chest. His true voice ringing out as his back arched and his mouth agape in a silent cry of ecstasy. His wings had arched forward, nearly touching the ceiling. The sight was too much for Dean and after a couple more thrusts, he released inside of his Angel. He rode out his orgasm before gently pulling out of Cass and laying down gently against his Angel’s chest. Castiel finally came down from what had to be one of the best orgasms he’s had since he started sleeping with Dean and he wrapped his wings around them. The hunter shivered at the feeling of silken feathers touching his bare back and legs. He sighed and nuzzled his face in the crook of Cass’s neck. “I love you.”

                “I love you too Dean.” Castiel would never tire of hearing those words from his hunter. He knew they would be rare, but he would treasure them every chance he could get. He felt a slow steady breath against his neck and knew that Dean had fallen asleep. He smiled and kissed the top of his hunter’s head and decided to let him get a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! This was my first time writing food kink. I hope it was good enough for you! Thank you QueenBeeComplex from fanfiction.net for beta reading this for me! Please leave me comments! They fuel my drive to write! :3 See you in the next chapter!


	8. Kindled Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo very sorry that this is so late! Please don't kill me -begs- I was so busy dealing with finals and the news that they are getting rid of the classes I need to graduate with me degree and they basically are firing my favorite teacher just because he has been defending his students....it's not been easy. Was crying everyday for like 2 weeks every time I thought about it. Please forgive me. I am putting some end notes for some questions that you may have. If I don't answer a question you may have about something then please ask it in the comments and I will clarify it :3 Thank you to my Beta reader QueenBeeComplex for editing this story and finding my mistakes :3 I really hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter in this Supernatural adventure!

         

“Kindled Past”

           Sam and Gabriel watched as Dean scurried back down the corridor with his pie in hand. They turned to each other and gave a big Cheshire cat grin before turning back to their research.

           “So I think I found something. There is a document here that talks about an old monastery in Spain that may have been in possession of a book that may contain the spell needed to remove a curse or mark,” Sam stated as his eyes scanned the page. Gabe stood and walked over behind the hunter to read over his shoulder.

           “If I only I had my grace unbound. I could fly there and see if I can find it.”

           “I’m back bitches!” Sam and Gabriel looked up at the petite red haired girl.

           “Charlie!” The hunter got up and took the stairs two at a time and wrapped the tiny girl in his arms. “It’s so good to see you, your majesty.” Sam let her go and gave a bow.

           “I’ve missed you guys. Who is that short stack? Where is Dean? Oh my God is he okay?”

           “Calm down Charlie. Dean is fine. He’s probably off fucking Cass and pretending that we have no idea. That is the Archangel Gabriel,” the hunter stated matter-of-factly.

           “Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean to tell me that Dean has finally come to the dark side,” Charlie asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

           “Pretty much,” Gabriel smiled up at them as they finally descended the staircase. “Name’s Gabriel. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The Archangel held out his hand, but was met with arms wrapping around his shoulders and a kiss being planted on his cheek.

           “I’m a hugger and the name’s Charlie,” she said as she let him go and looked him up and down. “What happened to you?” Charlie asked, noting the bandages wrapped around his torso and his left arm in a sling.

           “I pissed someone off apparently. Which isn’t really new for me, but I can’t even remember what I did and who did this to me. They are powerful though since they figured out how to bind my grace so I can’t heal or fly,” Gabe informed her as he sat back down in his seat. Sam looked over at him with slight sadness in his eyes.

           “That sucks man. Well if I can be of service, I will help you find a fix to your rather unfortunate issue.” Charlie smiled at the Archangel as she took a seat beside him and pulled out her laptop. “So what was this I heard about a book in Spain? Is it something that can save Dean?”

           “We hope so. I’m going to look into it more before I try to go after it though,” Sam said as he took his seat back at his laptop, looking over at Gabriel and admiring the way his seemed to shine as he got a mischievous look in his eye.

           “I’m gonna go see if Dean and Castiel would like to grace us with their presence since this lovely lady is here and is obviously concerned about old Dean-o,” Gabriel chided as he stood back up and headed down the corridor. Sam just rolled his eyes as he tried not to watch the way the Archangel’s hips swayed as he walked.

           “I saw that Sammy,” Charlie accused.

           “What? Saw what?”

           “I see the way you guys are making bedroom eyes at each other. So have you guys done the do yet or what?”

           “What….no…it’s not like that,” the hunter stumbled over his words which only strengthened Charlie’s fire.

           “Denial is a dead giveaway, Sammy,” Charlie laughed. “Come on big guy. Just try it. It’s painfully obvious that you two are into each other and I’ve only been here for like ten minutes,” she deadpanned. Sam looked down in contemplation at Charlie’s words before nodding. She moved to the seat beside him, pulling her laptop over.

           “Alright Charlie. For you, I will give him a chance. Plus, I haven’t been able to get him out of my head, even back when we thought he was dead,” the hunter sighed as he gave her a sideways hug over the chair arms and went back to his laptop.

* * *

 

           “Hey Dean-o!  Your friend Charlie is here…” Gabe’s sentence fell as he opened Dean’s bedroom door fully, his eyes landing upon his younger brother, tied to the headboard, and his wings cocooning himself. The Archangel noted the two sets of feet sticking out from under Castiel’s wings.

           “G-Gabriel? Ever heard of knocking?” Castiel questioned his older brother. Feeling Dean stir from his nap. “Don’t make any noise. Gabriel is at the door,” Cass whispered to the hunter low enough that he hoped the Archangel couldn’t hear. After Dean processed what his Angel had said, he tensed and very slowly began bring his feet under Castiel’s wings in hopes it would go unnoticed. Gabriel of course saw this and his lips curved into a devious smile.

           “Yeah, I’ve heard of knocking. Any particular reason as to why you are tied up in Dean’s room naked?” Gabe questioned the younger Angel, already knowing the answer.

           “N-No real reason…What did you need to tell Dean so bad that you just burst into his room anyway?” Cass asked, trying to change the subject.

           “Some chick named Charlie is here…”

           “Charlie’s here!?” Dean shot straight up through Castiel’s wings with so much excitement and then upon seeing Gabriel and realizing that he just gave them away, the color drained from the hunter’s face. “Son of a bitch…” Gabriel all but died with laughter as Dean scrambled to get dressed and untie Castiel’s wrists before walking over to the Archangel and slamming him into the nearest wall. “Don’t you dare tell Sammy or so help me Gabriel, you will find yourself doused in holy oil faster than you can say hallelujah,” Dean threatened.

           “Alright. Alright,” Gabe said, holding his hands up in mock surrender, “I won’t say a word, though it’s been kind of obvious that you two had something going on between the sheets.” Dean just glared at him before letting him go. He turned to see that Castiel was already fully dressed in his usual trench coat and suit. Gabriel headed out of the room with the hunter and younger Angel in tow behind him.

           “Charlie!” Dean shouted with excitement as he ran past the Archangel and pulled her into his arms. “I have missed you so much my Queen,” Dean pulled away, his hands still resting on her shoulders as he looked down at her, “How have you been? Oh wow! You cut your hair! I love it!” Charlie chuckled at Dean’s enthusiasm.

           “I’m good. You know the pressures of the kingdom made me decide it was time to take a break and get away for a vacation with my boys and apparently their newest toys,” she said with a pointed look towards the two angels trailing behind Dean. She settled back at the table next to Sam, clicking through the Men of Letters index on her computer screen. Dean looked back at Gabriel and Castiel with a questioning look and the Archangel just shrugged.

           “Find anything?” Sam asked, leaning with an arm around her shoulder to look at her screen.

           “Not sure. What does this look like to you?” Charlie selected a picture of a very old looking book. “Think you have something around here to decode at least the cover?” Sam studied the symbols on the cover for a moment.

           “I’m not sure. Gabe, can you or Cass recognize anything about these symbols?” Said angels came up behind Sam and Charlie and studied the image.

           “I think I have seen this type of lettering before, but I cannot place where,” Gabe stated, rubbing his temple, his eyes squeezed shut like he was in pain.

           “Gabe? Are you ok?” Sam stood and took Gabriel’s wrist in his hand and placed his other hand on the Archangel’s left shoulder.

           “Yeah, I’m fine. My head is just sore from trying to remember. I think in by trying to remember things from before I was hurt, I’m subjected to a headache,” the Archangel grimaced.

           “I’m gonna take him back to his room to rest. Dean, show Charlie a room she can crash in, I’m gonna stay with him a while and make sure he’s okay,” Sam said as he wrapped his arm around Gabriel’s waist to help guide him back to his room. The trickster leaned some of his weight against the hunter in appreciation. Dean, Charlie, and Cass watched as the two disappeared down the corridor. Dean looked at his watch.

           “Well, since it’s one o’ clock, I’m gonna make some breakfast. Cass, help Charlie find a room.” The Angel nodded as Dean headed into the kitchen. Charlie stood back up and gathered her things, following Castiel down the corridor.

           “I’m really glad that you and Dean are finally together.” Charlie smiled as he felt Castiel stiffen. “It’s okay feathers. It’s painfully obvious that you two were into each other. I’m just glad that Dean finally got his head out of his ass and into yours.” The Angel blushed deep crimson before being slammed into the wall beside him, Charlie’s arm across his ribs since she couldn’t reach his neck. “You listen to me though Castiel. Dean is like my big brother. You hurt him and I’ll kick your ass all the way back to Heaven and then some. You understand me?” Castiel nodded and just stood there, a little nervous about the redheads outburst. “Good. Don’t worry. He’ll be getting the same speech about you and so will Sam and Gabriel as soon as I figure out when they finally hook up.”

           “I believe it will happen soon. With my brother’s grace in its weakened state, I can easily read his mind. Gabriel truly loves Sam. I have never known him to love anyone ever since before Lucifer’s fall from Heaven. He still loves Lucifer, but he feels that he has lost him forever.” Charlie nodded in understanding.

           “He just better take care of him. Sam has been through enough pain and heartache to last him a life time. He deserves to be happy.”

           “Gabriel too. He has been around longer than any of the other Angels aside from Micheal. If anyone truly understands the concept of loneliness and heartache, it’s Gabriel. They will heal each other.” Castiel smiled at the thought of his brother finally getting to be happy. They reached an empty room and Cass opened the door for Charlie.

           “Thank you Castiel. Take good care of Dean for me.” Charlie smiled up at the Angel before kissing his cheek.

           “You have my word Charlie.” Cass returned the gesture and left Charlie to her own devices. He found Dean in the kitchen, the smell of grilled cheese filling the room.

           “Charlie settled in alright,” Dean asked as he flipped over the four sandwiches he was cooking.

           “Yes. She threatened me too.” The hunter froze and looked at his Angel with a confused look.

           “What did you do to be threatened by her?”

           “She knows that you and I are sleeping together. I’m not sure how she does though. Gabriel did not inform her in anyway,” Castiel stated matter-of-factly. Dean’s eyes went wide. “Do not worry. She does not intend to say anything to your brother. Though she believes that Gabriel and Sam will be sleeping together soon as well.” The hunter chuckled.

           “Cass it’s called being in a relationship, not necessarily just sleeping together. Like you and I for example, I consider you my…my boyfriend,” Dean didn’t realize how much of a relief it was to actually outright admit this to the Angel, and Castiel’s face lit up at his hunter’s words.

           “You truly mean that Dean?” Cass asked, moving closer to his hunter.

           “Yes. I really do Cass.” The Angel beamed with happiness as he wrapped his arms around Dean, hugging him tightly. “I love you, my Angel.”

           “I love you too Dean.” Castiel leaned up and kissed his hunter deeply. Dean reluctantly pulled back and checked the sandwiches.

           “Maybe we should tell Sammy about us. Not now, but at some point,” the hunter stated as he plated their lunch.

           “Yes. I think that would be good.” Cass hummed appreciatively as Dean handed him his plate.

* * *

 

           “Thanks Sammich,” Gabriel groaned as the hunter helped him lay down. He situated the Archangel into a more comfortable position and covered him up with the comforter.

           “You’re welcome. I’ll be right back,” Sam promised as he headed back into his own room. He rummaged through his desk drawer until he found his bottle of Tylenol that he kept there for when he would get migraines from doing research late at night. He returned and Gabe had his right arm draped over his eyes. “Too bright?” Gabe nodded. He walked over and turned on the desk lamp across the room and angled the light onto the wall so it wouldn’t be as harsh before turning off the overhead light. He went into the bathroom and filled a cup, he had placed in there previously, with water. He walked over to the right side of Gabriel’s bed. “Here. This will help with your headache.” The archangel held out his hand for the medicine and took it, chugging the water.

           “Thank you Sammy.” The hunter smiled as he set the cup on the nightstand and went to sit in the chair when Gabriel grabbed his wrist. Sam turned to look at him questioningly. “Lay with me? I promise I won’t do anything funny. I just…I need someone close…” Gabe looked down and waited for the rejection. He looked up as if stunned when he felt the sheets being pulled back. Sam slipped in beside the Archangel and pulled the covers over top of them. He helped Gabe lean forward so he could wrap his left arm behind him. Gabriel sighed in content as he laid his head on the hunter’s chest. “Thank you.” The trickster sighed again, enjoying the warmth from Sam. He shivered as he felt the human’s lips touch his forehead and he keened.

           “Gabe? Are you okay?” Sam’s voice was full of concern for the Archangel in his arms.

           “Y-Yeah…it’s just…it’s been a very long time since I trusted anyone enough to be this intimate with me. Since…since Lucifer’s fall…I couldn’t bear the thought of cuddling with anyone…I loved him Sam…and he betrayed us…betrayed me.” The words hit Sam harder than he thought they would, but to hear Gabriel opening up to him and basically saying that he has never allowed someone to cuddle with him like this before meant more to Sam then he thought he would ever admit to the Archangel. “Just remember what I told you Sammy. When I say I love you, I fucking mean it.” The hunter could feel Gabriel trembling in his arms and it made Sam’s heart tighten. He reached down and cupped the Archangel’s chin in his right hand, tilting his face upward so that the trickster was looking up at him.

           “Gabriel…” Sam’s words caught in his throat and so he did the only thing he could do to express what he was trying to say. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Gabriel’s. His heart started pounding and he felt a strong pull in his chest and he pushed his lips into the trickster’s with more force. The hunter poured his passion through the kiss, tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss, coaxing Gabriel’s lips to part with his tongue until he could slip it past the barrier. The Archangel moaned into Sam’s mouth as he kissed the hunter back with equal passion, tears slipping from his eyes only to be brushed away by Sam’s thumb. The need for air made the hunter pull apart from Gabriel and he looked into his eyes. “I think I love you too Gabriel. Truly,” Sam said as he leaned forward and kissed away more tears that had slipped from the trickster’s eyes. He kissed the Archangel again but this time it was more heated as he ran his right hand down from Gabe’s cheek to his exposed chest, running his hand along the smooth muscles there. Gabriel moaned softly into the kiss as Sam’s fingers found a nipple and began teasing it between his fingers.

           “Sam…” Gabe whispered against the hunter’s lips as Sam set up slightly and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. He scooted down to kiss Gabriel easier and pull him closer to his body. Their chests came together and Gabe rolled them slightly putting Sam on top of him. The hunter straddled the trickster’s hips before leaning down to attach his lips to the Archangel’s neck, nipping and sucking at his pulse. “Sam…” Gabriel moaned softly as he reached up to run his right hand through Sam’s hair, pulling gently causing the hunter to groan against his neck. Sam sighed against the trickster’s neck and settles against his left side this time, causing Gabe to whimper in protest before being pulled against the hunter’s chest.

           “Rest, Gabriel. There will be plenty of time later. Let’s get that migraine gone.” The trickster trembled at Sam’s words and snuggled closer to his hunter.

           “I’ll hold you to that Samantha.” Gabe sighed as he slowly drifted into sleep. Sam kissed his forehead again before joining the Archangel for an afternoon nap.

* * *

 

           A couple of hours ticked by before Sam woke up with Gabriel all but suction cupped to his side. He chuckled softly as he carefully untangled the Archangel from his side and slowly slipped out of the bed. He shuffled over to the door and quietly exited the room. He padded down the hallway and stopped when he heard a muffled moan coming from around the corner. He hid behind the wall and peeked around the corner to see Dean and Castiel making out on the couch. Cass was straddling his brother’s lap, hand gripped into his hair as the Angel rocked his hips against the older hunter’s. Sam groaned as he felt his cock stirring at the sight. _‘Dammit, I should not be getting turned on by this,’_ the younger hunter groaned, his jeans becoming unbearable.

           “D-Dean…please…” Cass moaned against the hunter’s neck and bit into the flesh there.

           “Cass, you gotta...hah…keep it down. We don’t want…ngh...Sammy to hear us…” Dean groaned as he slid the Angel’s shirt from his shoulders. Sam’s breath caught as he eyed the now exposed chest and watched as Cass pulled Dean’s shirt over his head. The younger hunter shivered at the sight of his brother’s exposed chest and he should diffenently not be wanting to kiss every inch of it. _‘What the hell Sam! He’s your brother moron!’_ Sam mentally kicked himself as he watched Cass stand and remove Dean’s jeans, their shoes and socks long forgotten beforehand. Sam groaned as he felt himself straining against his zipper. Castiel groaned again as the older hunter took the Angel’s cock into his mouth after releasing it from its cloth prison. The younger hunter keened as he watched Cass’s cock disappear inside his brother’s mouth. _‘Damn…I should not be imagining my dick in his mouth…what is wrong with me…’_ Sam sighed softly as he opened his jeans, pulling his throbbing cock from its confines. The younger hunter stifled a moan as he wrapped his hand around his member, stroking softly. He was too focused on his brother and the young Angel to notice that Gabriel was walking up behind him, watching the scene in front of him. It pained the Archangel to see Sam battling with himself. You’d have to be blind not to see that the younger hunter longed to touch his brother like Castiel was.

           “Need some help with that?” Gabe questioned as he came up behind Sam and quickly slid his right hand over the hunter’s mouth and pinned him against the wall startling him. “Wouldn’t want them to catch you spying on them now would we,” the Archangel questioned. “Keep quiet,” He warned as he slid to his knees in front of the younger hunter. Gabriel smiled as he wrapped his lips around Sam’s cock, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked him down with ease. The younger hunter clasped his hand over his mouth to keep from groaning as he looked back over at his brother and his Angel. Then he froze as his eyes locked with Castiel’s. The Angel just smiled as he pushed Dean back against the couch, straddling his hips and kissing the older hunter deeply. _‘Cass…he saw us, but he…he’s smiling?’_ Sam groaned into his hand again as Gabriel’s tongue swirled over the head, teasing the slit before sucking him back down. The younger hunter watched as Dean opened up Castiel slowly, pulling delicious sounds from the Angel. Gabe glanced over to see Cass’s face before pulling Sam’s jeans down further. He pulled off of Sam’s cock long enough to coat a couple of fingers in a mixture of his saliva and the hunter’s precum before sucking Sam’s cock back down effortlessly. Sam bit back a groan again as he felt Gabriel’s fingers teasing his entrance.

            “Gabriel…I’ve never…”

           “Shh…I’ve got you Sammy,” Gabe whispered before letting his finger ease itself past the tight ring of muscle. The younger hunter tangled his free hand in the Archangel’s hair as Gabe fingered him gently, getting Sam used to the feeling. He looked back over in time to see Cass easing himself down onto Dean’s cock, groaning low in his throat as he was filled by his hunter. Gabriel smiled and sucked Sam back down, earning a soft moan from the younger hunter.

           “Dean...move…” the Angel pleaded.

           “As you wish, my Angel.” Dean smiled as he began thrusting up into Castiel hard and fast. Sam shivered as he felt a second finger slip inside of him and hit something inside that made his knees go weak.

           “Gabe…” Sam moaned softly. He then moved his hands to Gabriel’s shoulders to support him as he made shallow thrusts into the Archangel’s mouth and back onto his fingers. The trickster added a third finger and began scissoring them, stretching out his hunter. “Gonna…hah…gonna cum Gabe…” Sam warned but Gabriel only began sucking him down harder and faster, moving his fingers in and out, jabbing his prostate with every push in. Sam threw his head back at the same time as Castiel as they came together. The Angel bit back his true voice so it wouldn’t hurt the younger hunter. Thankfully Dean did not hear Sam and he was thankful that Cass held in his voice otherwise they would come looking. Cass looked over and smiled at the younger Winchester as he leaned forward and captured his hunter’s lips, motioning with his free hand for them to get back to their room before Dean caught them. Gabriel swallowed all Sam had given him before standing, wincing as his cock strained in his jeans. He helped Sam back into his jeans and down the hall and into his room.

           “Enjoy the show Sammy?” Gabriel chuckled as he sat the hunter down on his bed.

           “Yes. I’m sorry Gabe…I just…I can’t…I’m a horrible and disgusting person.” The hunter sighed as he laid back and covered his face with his hands. “I should not look at my brother that way…it’s not right.”

           “Sam, I don’t give a damn what anybody else thinks, but there is nothing wrong with how you feel.” Gabriel sighed and sat beside his hunter. “I used to look at Lucifer in the same way…I…I left Heaven before…I couldn’t watch him fall Sam…I loved him too…more than a brother should. So I understand how you feel. I fell in love with you too Sammy. Not because you’re Luci’s vessel, but because of who you are. You’re strong, smart, and a walking sex babe, but I understand if you can’t return those feelings because of Dean.”

            “Gabe…” Sam sighed and pulled the Archangel into a kiss. “Like you said to me before, do not doubt my feelings for you. I may have feelings for Dean that I shouldn’t have, but that does not change the fact that I have feelings for you too. I want you Gabriel. I want you to finish what you started. I’m ready.” Sam smiled up at the Trickster.

            “A-Are you sure Sammy?”

            “Yes. Please Gabriel. Make me yours.” Sam kissed him again and pulled him down on top of him. Gabe groaned as his cock pressed against Sam’s thigh and he rocked against him.

            “Sam…” the Archangel moaned as he pulled off his sling and tossed it away.

            “Gabe, you shouldn’t…”

            “It’s only going to be in the way. I’ll be fine Sammy. I promise.” Gabriel leaned down and captured the hunter’s lips with his, slipping his tongue along Sam’s. He snaked his right hand between them and undid his jeans. He broke away from Sam and slid down his body, leaving kisses and bites along the hunter’s chest as he went. He reached the top of Sam’s jeans and started pulling them off again, biting at the hunter’s thighs as he shed the jeans from Sam and tossed them away. He stood up and rid himself of his clothing before climbing back over top of his hunter, pushing his thighs apart. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

            “Where did you get that from?”

            “Swiped it from your brother’s room. He won’t notice it’s missing out of the several I found.” Sam chuckled as he watched Gabriel pop the cap and coat his length generously. He was big for a short guy but he figured it was the Archangel part of him. Sam tensed when he felt the tip rub against his hole. “If you want me to stop, you better tell me now Sammy.”

            “I’m ready Gabriel. Please…please fuck me.” Gabe didn’t need to be told twice as he slowly slipped inside of the hunter. Sam hissed at the slight stinging he felt and Gabriel paused to let Sam adjust. He leaned down and kissed his hunter’s forehead to help him relax. “M-Move…” Sam said softly and Gabe began pushing in more, watching the hunter’s face for signs of discomfort. He stopped every so often until finally he was fully seated inside of Sam. The hunter was breathing heavily and he waited for the stinging to dull before he moved his hips slightly. “You can move, but go slowly.” Gabe nodded and gently pulled out a little and pushed back in. He repeated this process until Sam’s hisses turned into moans. “Please Gabriel…”

            “What do you want Sammy,” the Archangel purred as he gave one good roll of his hips, nudging Sam’s prostate, making the hunter arch beneath him.

            “Fuck me, Gabe…please…” Sam begged as he wrapped his legs around Gabriel’s waist, pulling him in deeper.

            “As you wish. My hunter.” The hunter shivered at the familiar words his brother used, now being used on him by the Archangel. Gabriel pulled out almost completely before slamming back into Sam, pulling a delicious cry from the hunter as the Trickster hit his prostate with every thrust forward. The hunter groaned as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s back. His nails digging into his shoulder blades causing the Archangel to growl low in his chest. “Sammy…careful…”

            “Why…do I…” Sam was cut off as Gabriel let out a strangled cry his thrusting halted when Sam scratched at his shoulder blades just right and Gabe covered the hunter’s eyes as his wings manifested. “Gabe? What’s wrong?” Sam went to move the Archangel’s hand and it just cause him to tighten his grip.

            “Sam don’t. I…I don’t want you to get hurt. My wings…they manifested and I don’t want them to hurt you.”

            “Gabriel…If I’m going to belong to you, then we need to make sure they aren’t going to. Look, remove your hand, I’ll keep my eyes closed and open them very slowly okay? If it hurts in anyway I’ll shut them immediately.” Gabe thought about it before sliding his hand off. Sam’s eyes were shut and he watched as his hunter slowly began to open his eyes. Gabriel sighed in relief when Sam fully opened his eyes and they weren’t burned out. “Oh my God…Gabriel. You’re wings are so gorgeous.” Behind the Archangel were six beautiful golden honey colored wings. They were so big that they were scrunched against the walls and ceiling. “They have some damage.”

            “We’ll worry about that later.” Gabriel smiled as he leaned down to kiss Sam deeply. He started rolling his hips into Sam’s gently feeling the hunter’s newly hardened cock against his stomach. Sam groaned into the kiss at the friction his cock was finally feeling. The hunter felt a familiar tightening in his stomach.

            “G-Gabe…I’m close…” Sam moaned as the Archangel nailed his prostate over and over again. “Gabriel!” The hunter cried as he threw his head back cumming hard between their stomachs. The Trickster gave a few more thrusts before he came, spilling thick ropes of white deep within his hunter, claiming this human as his. His wings were spread as best they could be in a display of ownership.

            “Sammy…” The Archangel panted against his neck softly, “You’re mine and I vow to always protect you.” Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around the Trickster.

            “Is that some sort of angel mating thing?” Sam chuckled.

            “Maybe,” Gabriel smiled. “Shall I court you? Ask your brother for his permission to date you then eventually bond and be mated with you for life?”

            “Bond and mated for life? Like an angel marriage?” Sam questioned.

            “Sort of. Castiel and Dean already have a partial bond. If Dean decides to be bound completely as a mate, it would be like they were married and the best part, Dean would not age after that point. Since angels don’t age then neither would our mates if we took a human mate for example. Down side, if one mate is killed, the other mate will perish too. For neither can one live without their mate.”

            “Would I have a mark like Dean’s if I became bound to you?”

            “Yes and if you decide to become mated to me, I will let you chose where you want to be marked.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows as he kissed his hunter’s forehead. “But I will need to wait until my grace is fully restored before I can claim you with an angelic bond. Since my wings manifested, that means I have more of my juice than before and I can already feel some of my wounds healing faster than before.

            “That’s great,” Sam stated excitedly before pulling Gabriel into a hug. “When your grace is fully restored, I’ll give you my answer about the bonding thing, until then, get my brother’s permission. He’ll kill you otherwise,” Sam chuckled.

            “Will do Sammy,” Gabriel chided as he snuggled against his hunter’s side. “And Sammy, if you ever want to ask Dean and Castiel to join us, then I will stand beside you. I love you and I want you to be happy and if that means involving our brothers, then I will not complain cause to be honest, our brothers are fucking gorgeous.” Gabriel laughed as Sam smacked him with a pillow.

            “You are going to be the death of me.”

            “Wouldn’t dream of it Samquatch.”

* * *

 

            “Dean…can I ask you something?” Castiel questioned from beside his hunter on the couch.

            “Of course Angel. What is it?”

            “I…well…you know how I told about the mark on your shoulder meaning that we were bonded.” Dean nodded. “Well, it’s part of an angelic courting ritual.” The hunter sat up more and looked down at Cass as he spoke. “Well…I was wondering…if you’d be willing to complete the bond more permanently. You don’t have to decide now…because it’s more like a mated for life kind of ordeal. Like how you humans get married is similar to what I am asking.”

            “Cass, are you asking me to marry you?” Dean chuckled softly at how red that made the angel in front of him.

            “If you don’t want to, I understand…I mean if we completed the bond, you would no longer age, but, if one of us is killed the other will die without their mate beside them.” Castiel looked anywhere but at Dean at the point. He was too nervous.

            “Castiel.” The Angel twitched as Dean used his full name. “Listen,” the hunter said as he made Castiel look at him, “I love you and if you want me to marry you, then I will.” Cass froze as he looked into those deep emerald eyes.

            “You mean…”

            “Yes, Castiel. I will marry you. I will be your mate for life.” Dean smiled as tears welled in those baby blue eyes. The hunter pulled his Angel into a hug.

            “Thank you Dean. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, some things that may need clarification in this chapter. Gabriel's memory is very foggy and so him forgetting about mentioning to Castiel about Thor is an actual thing. Castiel has yet to tell this to Sam and Dean so they don't know anything that transpired between him and the Archangel until Cass got him back to the bunker. Also my beta reader flipped over the Gabe and Luci love and yes for me that is a new found pairing and it will be mentioned more. I have yet to decide if Lucifer will make any kind of appearance in this or not at this time other than any of the characters mentioning him. However, if anyone would like to see Lucifer make an appearance I may be persuaded to write him in because I do like Lucifer. If anything is still confusing to anyone, please let me know and I will clarify what I can without giving anything away for future chapters :3 See you all in the next chapter!


	9. Something Sinful This Way Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated since May. Things have been crazy this summer @.@ I'm just happy that I finally found some time to finish this chapter for you all :3 I had it almost completed shortly after the last chapter but then things got crazy. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Something Sinful This Way Comes”

                “So you really think we can get Dean to agree to this?” Sam asked as he pulls on a pair of clean jeans, tossing a clean pair of sweats over to Gabriel.

                “I think so, maybe with some convincing and a little trickery. Trust me, I know Castiel. He’ll agree to help out. Plus, after earlier, I know he’ll want to give you a little payback for perving on them today.” Sam blushed and glared at the Archangel.

                “Not on purpose. It just kind of…happened.” The hunter looked down with a shamed look on his face.

                “Sam…” the trickster sighed as he slipped the sweats on and walked over to his hunter, placing his palm against his cheek, “You do not have anything to be ashamed about. You’ve got the hots for your brother, just like I did a long time ago. Hell I still have a bit of a thing for Luci…though I may never have that again, I at least have you, Cass, and Dean. You are my ohana. My family.”

                “Lilo and Stitch? Really Gabe.” Sam chuckled as he hugged the trickster. “I love you Gabriel and I’m so thankful for the fact that you understand what I’m going through.” The hunter kissed his Archangel deeply before the smell of food flooded his senses and his stomach growled loudly.

                “Let’s get you feed Samsquatch. You missed lunch after all,” Gabriel chuckled.

                “And whose fault was that?”

                “Technically our brothers’ faults for having sex in the den.” It was Sam’s turn to chuckle this time as he intertwined his fingers with Gabriel’s. “You sure you want to walk out there like this?”

                “Well Castiel already knows. Might as well break it to Dean now. Maybe Cass will spill what we already know about them as well.” Sam smiled as he walked hand-in-hand with his Archangel out into the den. Castiel and Dean were in the kitchen and they stopped in the doorway. “Hey guys, need any help?” Sam asked. They turned to look at the duo and Dean just grinned.

                “About time you two hooked up.” Charlie commented from behind them, making Sam jump a little.

                “Hey Charlie.” Gabriel smiled and kissed the back of his hunter’s hand to emphasize their making it official.

                “Dean…you okay with this?” Sam asked with slight concern in his voice.

                “I’m smiling aren’t I? Just know that if you break his heart, Gabriel, I will break your wings off and display them in the den. Understood?” Dean glared with his best serious face he could give.

                “Understood. Crystal clear.” Gabriel trembled slightly though at the older hunter’s threat. He didn’t even want to imagine the pain that would come from that and he could see Castiel shiver as well at the thought.

                “Where is your sling brother? Is your arm doing better?” Castiel asked as he took his arm carefully in hand.

                “It feels a lot better actually. Some of my grace seems to have returned and I honestly think it may be healed now.” The Archangel stated, flexing his fingers.

                “I can sense no damage in your arm anymore. I think it will be safe to remove your cast. I strongly suggest wearing a brace for a few days just to be safe.” Cass smiled as he released his brother’s arm and leaned down to his ear. “Also, I do hope you enjoyed that little show earlier. I cannot guarantee a repeat chance like that.”

                “It’s cool. We both enjoyed it.”

                “Enjoyed what?” Dean looked at the two Angels with suspicion.

                “Oh nothing Dean-o. Just Angel business. So what’s for dinner?” The older hunter eyed the Trickster warily before turning back to what he was making.

                “I’m cooking spaghetti with garlic bread. It’ll be ready in a few minutes.” Dean smiled as he watched the Angels set the table, putting the plates beside him on the counter so that he could dish out the servings. Gabriel sat down and waved his hand in the air and few times. Sam and Cass watched him curiously.

                “What are you trying to do brother?” the younger Angel asked as he sat beside him.

                “I’m testing my limits. Seeing if I can conjure anything yet.” As if on cue a lollipop appeared with the next wave of his hand. “Yes!” The Archangel exclaimed as he unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth. “Heaven on earth.” He smiled around the hard candy. He flexed his fingers on his left hand to test them for any pain.

                “I’ll change out your bandages and remove your cast after dinner.” Sam stated as he helped Dean make up the plates and place them on the table. The older hunter pulled the garlic bread out of the oven and placed it in the center of the table. He grabbed everyone a beer before sitting down across from Castiel, Sam took his place beside Gabriel, leaving the seat between the hunters for Charlie.

                “So what have you nerds been up to?” Charlie asked before digging into her food.

                “Well I’ve been doing some research with Gabriel on how to get his grace back to full power and anything we can on removing the Mark of Cain from Dean’s arm. Castiel’s eyes widened slightly as the older hunter glared down at his arm that was shaking. Dean gripped the Mark out of habit and grimaced.

                “What have you found out so far? Maybe I can help out.” She said, taking another bite of spaghetti, acting like she didn’t notice Dean’s reaction.

                “We think we found the location of a book in Spain that I mentioned to you earlier today that is said to contain the spell needed to remove the Mark. As for Gabriel’s grace, the only thing I have found so far is the removal of a binding spell that may have been placed on him. It can only be removed by the caster or by his death. Anytime Gabriel tries to think about it or starts to remember what happened to him, he gets a headache like earlier today. Granted it only happened I think once or twice so far. If it happens again, it will confirm my suspicions.” Said trickster winced slightly.

                “When I found him, he mentioned Thor being pissed because he disappeared. He believes that Gabriel is his brother Loki.” Castiel stated as he placed his hand on his older brother’s shoulder. Gabriel tensed and held his forehead.

                “What happened to his actual brother?” Charlie looked up at the Archangel, worry written on her face.

                “H-He went into hiding…” Gabriel winced again leaned forward, “O-Odin was going to banish him anyway…Thor didn’t let it happen. Loki didn’t care. He let me make my vessel in his image and I took his place. Then everything with the apocalypse happened and I faked my death to make Lucifer believe he had beaten me. Thor found me and dragged me to Asgard. I-I can’t remember anything else right now…I’m sorry Dean…can you save my plate for me? I need to go lie back down. Sam will you help me get to my bed please…” Sam nodded and helped the Archangel stand. They watched as the duo left the room.

                “You don’t think that Thor or Odin did this to him do you? Figured out who he really was and punished him for tricking them?” Charlie asked the younger Angel.

                “I have a feeling that you may be right. I will see if I can find out where the real Loki is hiding and try to get him to help my brother. For now, let us eat and then we can research together on finding the real Loki’s location.” Cass stated, taking a big bite of some garlic bread.

                “The only problem I foresee, is that if memory serves me right, the trickster God Loki can travel through dimensions and space. How do you plan to find him if he isn’t in this dimension?” The red head asked, taking another bite.

                “I’m not sure. I know a few other angel’s other than Gabriel that can travel through dimensions, but their willingness to help will remain to be seen. One I know for a fact can…but getting him to even think about helping us is too dangerous.”

                “Who is the angel?” Dean interrupted.

                “You won’t like it.”

                “Who?”

                “Lucifer.” The older hunter’s eyes widened.

                “You cannot seriously think that he would do anything for us. He would demand Sam say yes before ever helping us!” Dean’s voice shook slightly.

                “I understand this Dean, but if Gabriel and Sam are serious about their relationship, then they can become a mated pair and no other angel can break it or possess Sam’s body. Even in death. The only other challenge would be Gabriel being willing to reveal that he is indeed alive. Not to mention, we would have to let Lucifer out of the cage somehow without releasing Micheal.”

                “No Cass. We can’t even think of that as a method. It’s too dangerous and we barely survived the last time Lucifer got out of the cage.”

                “What if there was a way to bind Lucifer? Make him obey us until he has found Loki and brought him to us. Maybe bind his grace like Gabriel’s is so that he cannot hurt anyone.” Charlie pitched in.

                “That’s just crazy enough that it might work.” Sam said as he sat back down at the table.

                “You heard all of that?” Dean asked.

                “A good chunk of it. But let’s save using Lucifer as a last result. I don’t think Gabriel could deal with that right now.”

                “Agreed.” The other three stated in unison.

                “I’ll stick around for a couple more days to help with research and then I will travel to Spain in search of that book you were talking about. You boys need to try to lay low for now. Only go out if you have to. Try to avoid hunts if you can. Only go if there are no other hunters available to deal with it. Do you two understand me?” Charlie gave Sam and Dean a stern look.

                “Yes, your majesty.” They said in unison.

                “Good boys.” She said as she grabbed her plate and drink. “I’m gonna head back to the library to find anything I can on the location of the real Loki. I’m also gonna see if I can find anything on gods or goddesses close to Loki that may know where he is. You guys get some rest.” Charlie stated as she walked away. They finished eating and Sam began clearing the table. He grabbed the spices that Dean had pulled out of the cabinet and reached up above the stove to put them back. Cass’s eye rested on the slight patch of skin that showed when the younger hunter lifted his arms. His hip bones just barely visible above the waistband of his jeans.  The Angel couldn’t help but imagine what Sam’s’ skin would tastes like. Would it taste similar to Dean’s when he bit him? Would his moans sound huskier than Dean’s? He squirmed in his chair, trying to hide the bulge forming between his legs. Dean glanced over at the Angel and saw that he was struggling.

“You okay Cass?” Said Angel snapped out of his daze to look over at his hunter.

“I’m fine Dean.”

“Goodnight guys.” Sam said as he headed out of the kitchen and disappeared back down the hallway.

“Are you sure you’re alright Angel?” Dean asked, taking Castiel’s hand in his.

                “I’m sorry Dean. It’s just that, I never realized how hot your brother was.” Dean spit out his drink.

“What?”

                “Your brother is good looking. I hope it does not upset you,” Castiel shifted in his seat again. Dean just sat there and looked back to where Sam had exited the room. He remembered back when he and Sammy were younger. When Sam first started going through puberty and had come to his older brother for help. He shook the thoughts from his head.

                “No Cass. It doesn’t upset me…” Dean stood and grabbed his plate and walked over to the sink. “So what exactly are you implying about Sam Cass? Just a few hours ago you wanted me to Angel marry you…now you’re telling me you find my brother attractive and are obviously turned on by it…” the hunter couldn’t hide the hurt in his voice.

                “Dean,” Castiel was up behind the hunter, pinning him to the counter before he could even move. “I told you, never question my love for you. That will never change. Angels mate for life, and we make a flock, so to speak. Meaning we build a small family of other couples. In most cases, with couples that are very close to each other. It would not be uncommon for them to share partners or all be in the same room when making love.” Dean let what Cass said seep in before relaxing a little. His Angel pressing his hardened length against the cleft of his hunter’s backside. “Do you have any idea, Dean Winchester, of the images that you yourself, have flooded into my mind of you bending your brother over the nearest surface?” Dean’s breath hitched as his Angel carded his fingers through the hair on the back of his head, pulling his head back, holding his hunter flush against him so that his lips rested against the shell of the hunter’s ear. “Do you have any idea how much of a turn on it is to think of you fucking your little brother while I watched you? Watched you commit a taboo in front of God’s Angels? One of them being his herald?” The hunter visibly trembled at Castiel swearing and groaned as he rubbed his ass back against the Angel at the image of his brother spread out beneath him, begging to be fucked by his older brother.

                “Cass…” Dean couldn’t believe at how desperate he sounded.

                “Would you like that Dean?” The Angel bit into the hunter’s neck gently.

                “Yes…fuck yes Cass…want to fuck him while you watch me…want you to…” Dean’s voice hitched.

                “What do you want my love? You can tell me.” Cass rubbed his cock against Dean’s ass causing the hunter to moan softly.

                “I want you…fuck me Cass…want to feel you inside me…” The Angel hesitated for a moment.

                “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

                “Yes Cass. If I’m going to marry you, I want to show you that I trust you. I want you to make love to me. I want to give all of myself to you before we think of involving my brother or yours.” Dean leaned into Castiel’s chest and turned just enough so that he could look into his Angel’s eyes. “I love you Castiel.”

With a flutter of wings, Castiel had moved them into Dean’s bedroom. He pinned the hunter to the door and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Dean slipped his hands under the Angel’s trench coat, pushing it from his shoulders. It hit the ground with a soft ruffle as the hunter moved to unbutton the suit jacket. His cock twitched as Castiel ground against him, the kiss becoming more heated as the Angel took over dominance. Cass all but growled as he tore Dean’s shirt in two, letting the tattered remains fall from the hunter’s arms just as Dean shoved the suit jacket off his Angel. Castiel undid Dean’s belt and pulled it effortlessly from his belt loops and let it drop to the floor with a clank. He then swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped his hunter’s jeans, slipping his hands into the waistband to slide them down his human’s thighs. He broke the kiss long enough to slide the denim past Dean’s knees to his ankles, lifting his hunter’s feet one at a time to slide the clothing away, leaving Dean in nothing but his boxers. He stood up and Dean gripped his dress shirt in his hands and ripped it open, sending the buttons flying before sliding it off his Angel’s shoulders. Castiel let out an inhuman growl as he let his wings unfurl, filling the room, and making himself look bigger. Showing his dominance, he flaunted his finest feathers for his soon to be mate. Dean shivered slightly at the sight of the Angel before him. **_His_** Angel. “How did I ever deserve you in my life?”

                “Dean…,” Castiel stepped closer to his hunter, “You have always been deserving of happiness. You and Sam deserve happiness ten times over. The world and Heaven owe the two of you more than can be given.”

                “You’re all I ever need in my life to be happy Castiel. You, Sammy, Gabriel, Charlie, my family, our…flock.” Dean smiled as he pulled his Angel into a kiss again and groaned when Cass slipped his hands around his thighs and hoisted him up. The hunter wrapped his legs around Castiel’s waist and let his Angel carry him over to the bed. Cass laid him down, never breaking the kiss as he climbed over top of his hunter. Dean groaned at the rough feeling of Cass’s dress pants rubbing against the thin cotton barrier between is cock and his Angel’s. Castiel keened at the sound his human was making and with a thought, the remainder of their clothing vanished. Dean hissed at the feeling of heated skin against skin at last, subconsciously rocking his hips up into his Angel.

                “Patience, my hunter.” Cass smirked as he attacked Dean’s neck, sucking purple bruises into his tanned flesh. He bit particularly hard at the junction where the hunter’s neck and shoulder meet, leaving an angry ring of indentations behind. “You are mine, Dean Winchester. Always mine.” The possessive tone from his Angel sent chills up and down Dean’s spine that turned him on more than he thought was possible. He snapped his attention back to his Angel when he felt his hands run along his thighs, pulling his knees apart.

                “Cass…”

                “Shh, love. I have you,” his Angel soothed his human and leaned back, kissing his inner thigh, his stubble tickling the sensitive skin there. Dean’s stomach was in knots. He wanted to give everything to his Angel, but it still scared him to take this next step. Castiel smiled against his thigh as he planted small kisses along his inner thigh, moving closer to his hunter’s most protected space. He pushed Dean’s legs up to further expose the pink flesh hidden to everyone but his Castiel. The hunter’s cheeks flushed a deep crimson at how vulnerable he felt under the gaze of his Angel. Cass swiped his tongue across the sensitive flesh, making his hunter gasp at the sudden touch. The Angel smirked as he circled the flesh with the tip of his tongue, teasing the hunter’s entrance. Dean squirmed at the strange feeling, even his most explorative one night stands never went so far as to even touch this part of him, and now he was willing letting someone play with him however they wanted to.

                “Cass…please don’t…I haven’t…”

                “Hush, love. Angel remember? I can do something as simple as cleaning my lover with just a touch.” Cass smiled when Dean nodded and started to relax. The Angel then gently breached the ring of muscle, pushing his tongue in, tasting his hunter.

                “Fuck, Cass…” Dean sucked in a breath as he gripped at the sheets beneath him. The hunter shook slightly as Cass fucked him open with his tongue, reaching as deep as he could, but not quite deep enough. It was starting to drive Dean mad with want. He was so close already and the Angel had barely done anything to him. The hunter all but whimpered when Cass pulled his tongue free and leaned close to Dean’s ear.

                “That was but a taste of what will happen when we become mated my love. For now,” the hunter groaned as his Angel seated himself on his cock, already stretched and slick for Dean to penetrate him easily, “I’m going to ride you till you can’t see straight. I want to save fucking you for the night we become one forever. Make it special.” Castiel groaned as Dean’s cock sawed across his prostate, over and over as the Angel rode him hard and fast. The hunter nodded as he gripped Cass’s hips tight enough to bruise. He began meeting his Angel, pounding in to him as deep as possible. Castiel’s wings stretched as far as they could in the small room, knocking some of the daggers off the wall as they moved forward and back along the walls. The hunter lifted his hand to plunge his fingers into those ebony plumes, dragging his fingers through the silken feathers. He tightened his fingers along some of the longer feathers causing the Angel to cry out in ecstasy.

                “You like that, Angel? Like me pulling in your feathers? The threat that I could pluck them out one by one?” Cass shivered at his hunter’s words.

                “Please, Dean…So close…make me cum without touching my cock…” Dean smiled at how easily he could take his Angel from dominating to submissive with a few strokes to the Angel’s wings. He adjusted his feet so he could dig his heels into the mattress and fuck up into his Angel. Cass groaned loudly as Dean pounded into his prostate with every thrust. Dean felt himself getting close to release and knew his Angel was close as well. “Gonna…gonna cum Dean…please…”

                “Cum for me Angel…cum for me now.” Dean groaned as he thrust into Castiel hard and fast until he finally saw white and came with a shout deep within his Angel. Cass’s true voice once again rang slightly through the air as he lost control. He collapsed against his hunter’s chest from exhaustion.

                “I’m sorry Dean…I tried to hold my voice back…there is no doubt that they heard me…Sam probably has an idea if not already knows now.”

                “It’s okay Cass…I think I’m okay with it now. Sam knowing. I think I want him to know. Just like I think you’re right about me wanting to fuck my little brother…God I’m going back to hell for that.”

                “I will never let you go back to that place, Dean. Ever. You are mine and no one is ever going to take you from me again. Especially after we become mated for life. I would dare someone else to take you from me.”

                “How is that going to play out if the whole fucking my brother thing happens?”

                “Dean, when that happens, we will be a flock. In Angel terms, it would not be unusual to share partners. I trust Sam and Gabriel with my life. Therefore, sharing you with them would not bother me if that is what you want as well. I will not force you to do anything you are uncomfortable with. All I would do, is ask that you at least think about it. Being separated from the Host for so long, it would help Gabriel feel like he has a family again and it may help him heal faster.” Castiel moved off of his hunter, feeling him slip out as he moved to lay beside him, cuddling into Dean’s side. He folded his wings against his back.

                “I don’t know about all of that. But I will as you asked, think about it.” Dean stated as he kisses his Angel’s forehead.

                “Thank you, Dean.”

* * *

 

                Sam closed the door to Gabriel’s room and sat in the chair beside his bed. It pained him to see the Archangel like this. He was in a cold sweat, pain etched across his features. He may have unbound some of his grace, but now he looked to be in even more pain than before. The hunter took his trickster’s hand in his and kissed the back of it. Sam pulled his hand back and went into the bathroom. He retrieved a clean washcloth from the cupboard and soaked it in cool water. He rung it out and headed back into the bedroom, placing the cool cloth on Gabriel’s forehead. Some of the tension melted away from his trickster’s features. Sam sighed in relief before sitting back down and taking Gabriel’s hand in his again.

                “I’ll find Loki and make him fix this. I swear it.” The hunter kissed the back of the Archangel’s hand again. “I promise.”

                “I’ll…ngh.be fine Sammy. Don’t worry about…me. This is nothing compared…to what I’ve been through…before. It’s just the…side effects from…trying to remember. It is part of…the binding spell.” Gabriel smiled up at his hunter reassuringly. “Nothing is going to keep me down.”

                “I wish I had your confidence about this. You look like you got dragged through Hell.”

                “Heh…trust me, I’ve been through and looked worse. Come lay down with me. I’ll be ok.” Sam smiled and stripped down to his boxers before slipping under the covers with his trickster. “Sleep well, Sammy.”

                “You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that stuck this out with me! I promise that I will try to update more often and with school started back up, I will have more chances to write while I'm waiting for class to start or waiting for my roommate to get out of her class. Again, suggestions are welcome and haters will be ignored. Only constructive criticism is welcome here. Thank you to QueenBeeComplex for beta reading this for me!


	10. They Called You Lucifer's Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am so sorry that once again this took me so long to update. I had to focus on school and a few issues with myself, but I am happy to say that I am doing a lot better and I graduated with my Associates in Fine Arts: Art degree. Thank you everyone that messaged me and encouraged me to stay strong and to take care of myself. You words helped keep me going. It means a lot to me that y'all have stuck with me through my random hiatus' but I will try to do better. I'm already trying to work on the next chapter when I'm not working. It's been tough cause I'm in constant pain but I'm hanging in there. Anyway, enough about me! Please enjoy the newest chapter in this Supernatural adventure!

         

“They Called You Lucifer’s Angel”

                Sam woke to the sound of his lover whimpering in pain and curled into his side as tightly as he could. The hunter rolled toward him slightly and kissed his Angel’s forehead.

                “Gabe…what’s wrong,” Sam said groggily.

                “My…head…pounding…”

                “Easy, Angel,” the hunter places a kiss on his forehead again, “I’m right here. Anything I can do?”

                “Just…hold me…please…” Gabriel grunted as he curled even more tightly into his lover’s side. Sam frowned and reached his arm back behind him and grabbed his phone.

                S: ‘De, I need Castiel in here. Gabe’s not doing so well.’

                D: ‘Sammy, it’s 5am…what’s wrong with him…’

                S: ‘Idk…he said his head is pounding and he is curled into the tightest ball possible. Just send Cass please, Jerk.’

                D: ‘Bitch’

                A second later, Cass appeared at the foot of Gabriel’s bed, startling the hunter.

                “Jesus, Cass! Don’t do that.”

                “Dean said you needed me. What seems to be the problem?”

                “He said his head is pounding, but I think it’s something more than that.” Sam said as he sat up to the best of his ability with a quivering Archangel clinging to him for dear life. Castiel nodded, walking around to Gabriel’s side of the bed and placed his hand on his forehead.

                “He is running a fever. That is unusual for an angel.” Cass placed his other hand on the Trickster’s chest to the best of his ability with the Archangel curled in on himself. “The spell that’s binding Gabriel is the cause of his suffering and it’s only going to get worse. I believe it would be in our best interest to pull Lucifer out of the cage. If nothing else, he may be able to cure Gabriel.”

                “Cass that’s too much of a risk and Lucifer thinks Gabriel is dead. If he sees that he is alive and well, it may backfire.”

                “That’s a risk we are going to have to take or we may lose Gabriel. His grace is fading and with his injuries, his vessel will not survive without it.” Sam hugged his Angel and let what Castiel said sink in. “Sam, I know this will be difficult for you, but we no longer have a choice. We have to pull Lucifer out of the cage or we will lose Gabriel.” Sam nodded his understanding.

                “Dean’s not going to like this.”

                “Let me worry about Dean. I’ll make him understand. For now, try to get him in a bath. It may help his fever and help him relax. I will do what I can to sooth his headache, but that is all I can do for him.” Castiel stated as he touched two fingers to Gabriel’s forehead and let his grace seep into the Archangel. Gabe visibly relaxed as his headache ebbed away.

                “Thank you, Cassie.” Gabriel muttered softly before turning his face into the crook of Sam’s neck.

                “You’re welcome brother.” With that, Castiel vanished. Sam pulled Gabriel into a seated position against the headboard and made sure he wouldn’t fall forward or to the side. He got up and retrieved a pair of sweats out of his dresses in his room. He returned to a very dazed out Gabe, staring at nothing in particular on the bedspread.

                “I’m gonna start you a bath. Okay?” The Archangel nodded. “If you need me, just call. I’ll be right in here,” Sam gestured to the adjoining bathroom before disappearing. Gabriel could hear the light flicker on and the water being turned on. He visibly flinched as the sounds seemed a little too high pitched coming from another room. He wasn’t entirely thrilled at the thought of seeing Lucifer so soon. He was hoping that he would at least have more time to prepare himself to see the Archangel that killed him. Gabriel jumped when Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. “Gabe? You alright? You didn’t answer me when I said your name.”

                “I’m fine…was just deep in thought.” The hunter narrowed his eyes.

                “I’ll believe that when pigs fly. What’s wrong other than the obvious?” Gabriel looked up to see Sam displaying his concerned-puppy-eyed-face. How can you say no to that face? The Archangel sighed.

                “I’m worried about being face-to-face with Lucifer after what he did to me. I’m scared of what his reaction will be. I don’t know if he’ll be happy to see that I’m still alive or if he’ll be furious that I tricked him…again.”

                “What do you mean, again?” Sam asked as he sat beside the trickster.

                “Before he was cast out of Heaven and into the cage, I lied to him…I made him believe that I never loved him and that he was foolish to think that anyone could love him,” Tears formed in the angel’s eyes as he spoke, “What kind of being does that? How could I look him in the eye and make him believe he wasn’t loved? Why…why did I do that to him?” The hunter rubbed his back.

                “Because you thought you were going to lose him forever and you thought it would be better if he forgot about you.” Gabe shot Sam a shocked look. “You thought he would never see you again, Gabriel. You didn’t want him to think that the only person that loved him and gave a damn about him to suffer without him. You truly believed that in breaking his heart, that you would spare him millennia of grief. Granted, it was a very dick move to pull, but I think if you explain it to him, he will understand.” Gabriel let out a shaky sob and wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist.

                “You know…the other Angels…they called me Lucifer’s Angel…that’s how close we were. I betrayed him. He’ll never forgive me, Sammy.”

                “You have to try. I know he still loves you.”

                “How!?” Gabe shot up and instantly regretted it as he winced from the pain, but glared accusingly at Sam regardless. “How the hell would you know that Sam?”

                “Did you forget that he wore me like a dress to prom? That he was inside me head and tormented me in the cage? Trust me Gabriel when I say that I know he still loves you. I could see it past his mask of the alpha male he likes to parade around wearing when in reality, he is hurting. He’s hurting emotionally at the loss of his family. Especially when he lost you. He wanted to be mated to you Gabriel.” The angel froze, his mouth slightly agape at what Sam just said. “He was going to ask you before the whole falling out with God and the other angels.”

                “But…I…he…,” Gabriel looked down and processed what Sam had said. “What about you, Sammy? If everything is smooth sailing with Lucifer…how are you going to deal with his feelings for me and mine for both of you? I don’t want to hurt him again…but I don’t want to lose you both…I love you both and I don’t think I could live without either of you in my life if all this works out.” Sam frowned as Gabriel seem to crumble at the thought of losing either of the people he loved.

                “Gabriel,” Sam gripped the angel’s chin and made him look up at him, “For you, I would work through whatever I had to, to learn to love Lucifer in the ways that you do. Only if it meant that you were happy.” The trickster sobbed and more tears streamed down his face. “I love you, Gabriel, Herald of the Lord. If everything goes smoothly and we get you fixed up, I promise that I will make amends with Lucifer and forgive him for what he put me through. For you.”

                “I don’t deserve you, Sam. You’re willing to sacrifice so much for my happiness…I love you.” Gabriel smiled at the hunter and leaned forward, capturing his lips into a deep kiss.

                “WHAT!” Gabriel and Sam both jumped at the sound of Dean yelling down the hall.

                “Well I guess Cass finally told him about Lucifer.” Gabriel stated with a soft chuckle.

                “Yeah. Sounds like it.” The hunter chuckled too before taking Gabe’s hand in his. “Come on. Let’s get you in the bath before it gets cold.

                “Only if you join me.” The Archangel chided as he let his hunter pull him up from the bed.

                “Alright. But no fooling around. We have to get you cleaned up and get ready to deal with Dean and Lucifer.

                “Aww you’re no fun.” Gabriel fake pouted as he wiped away the tear streaks from his face. Sam chuckled softly.

                “You’re such a toddler. Come on.” And with that, Sam pulled Gabriel into the bathroom.

* * *

 

                “Dean, lower you voice.”

                “What the hell, Cass?! I thought we were going to use other means to track down the real Loki. Why is it so imperative that we release Lucifer now instead of leaving his feathery ass in the cage?!” Dean’s face was red with anger as he threw the covers off his legs and made to get dressed. He need a beer like yesterday.

                “Dean, I told you. Gabriel is getting worse faster than I originally thought. If we don’t do something soon, we will lose him. I, for one, do not think that Sam could deal with losing another lover to death.” Dean visibly flinched as he remembered how distraught Sam was after Jess was burned alive by Azazel’s hand.

                “I need a beer. I don’t like this plan, but you’re right. I do not want Sammy to suffer like that again. Not on my watch.” Dean’s demeanor relaxed as he slumped to sit on the edge of the bed, his back to Castiel.

                “Dean,” Cass laid a hand on his hunter’s shoulder, “I know this is hard to deal with, but we really do not have another choice. I have already prepared all the necessary things to trap and bind Lucifer. The spell will not kill him like it is doing to Gabriel, but it will keep him from disappearing or causing any of us harm.”

                “But he’ll be able to do other stuff?”

                “He could make things appear and disappear at will, but he won’t be able to fly, possess Sam, or anything of that nature.” Dean visibly relaxed. “Don’t worry Dean. I have every confidence that Lucifer will cooperate with us.”

                “Fine, but I don’t like it. I’m probably going to threaten him with holy oil for good measure.” Dean deadpanned as he walked past Castiel and headed towards the kitchen for his much needed alcohol. Cass smiled and followed him.

* * *

 

                Sam was leaning back against the edge of the tub with a very happy Gabriel nestled between his legs, his back to Sam’s chest, and his head cradled in the crook of the hunter’s neck. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel and kissed his temple.

                “Do you think he’ll forgive me?”

                “If he truly loved you, he’ll forgive you. He would’ve wanted you safe Gabe. You did what you had to do in order to stay safe. The only reason you tried to kill him during the apocalypse was to save me and because he wouldn’t listen to reason. If he cannot see past all that, then it’s his loss.” Sam said as he hugged him just a little tighter.

                “I don’t deserve his forgiveness, Sammy. I betrayed him…”

                “He’ll forgive you.”

                “But, I…” Sam stopped him by kissing him deeply until he had no choice but to pull away for air.

                “Stop worrying. Don’t forget, that if all else fails, you will still have me. I promise you that no matter what happens, I will be here for you. I love you, Gabriel.” Sam could feel the Archangel trembling in his arms before he turned as best he could to hug the hunter.

                “I love you too Sammich. I just don’t want to lose him again.”

                “I know Gabe. I’ll do what I can to help you, but remember, I also have some bones to pick with him as well.”

                “Heh, one large one.”

                “Oh shut up.” Sam scoffed as he smacked the back of the trickster’s head.

                “Let’s go. I want to get this over with. Maybe after he’s actually here, my anxiety will dissipate.”

                “Never thought I would hear you say you have anxiety.” Sam chuckled.

                “Powered down Angel equals whiny brat. You know this.”

                “And that’s different from any other time you’re around?” This time it was Gabriel’s turn to smack Sam upside his head.

                “Come on, Sammy. I need help getting dressed.”

                “Alright, alright.” Sam smiled as he helped Gabriel stand. Keeping his hands on the trickster’s hips to keep him balanced as he stepped over the edge of the tub. Once he was sure the Archangel was stable, Sam pulled the plug before he got out and wrapped his Angel in a towel and then himself. “Let’s get you dressed.”

* * *

 

                When Sam and Gabriel finally emerged out of their room, Castiel and Dean were waiting for them in the dungeon to summon and trap Lucifer. The Archangel trembled slightly as he looked at all the warding and some of the implements of torture. He felt like he was going to be sick and clung to Sam’s side. The hunter instinctively wrapped his arm around his Angel.

                “It’ll be okay, Gabe. I’ve got you.” Sam said softly and kissed his forehead. He nodded and stayed thoroughly attached to Sam’s side. Cass looked Gabriel up and down with a concerned look before nodding to Dean, letting him know that he was ready to start the spell. The older hunter stood with his matches in hand, ready to light the circle of holy oil after Castiel summoned the devil. The Angel began reciting words in Enochian, papers nearby began to flutter, lights flickered, and by the end of the summoning, there stood Lucifer himself. He was still wearing Nick’s decaying flesh and Gabriel winced at the site of his Morningstar.

                “Cassie. It’s so nice to see you again little bro. I see you finally banged your boyfriend. Congratulations.” Lucifer grinned as he watched Dean’s nostrils flare with anger before striking a match and lighting the holy oil. A thick bright flaming circle arose surrounding the Archangel. “Aww, come on boys. Is that anyway to greet an old friend?”

                “Shut your cakehole, Lucifer. We didn’t summon you out of the cage for tea and cakes.” Dean snapped.

                “Dean, let me handle this please.” Cass insisted, placing a hand on his hunter’s shoulder. He nodded and backed off slightly. “Lucifer, we have brought you here to make a deal that I believe you will not be able to refuse.”

                “You have my attention.” Lucifer crossed his arms.

                “Gabriel has returned, and is in dire need of your help.” The Archangel’s eyes narrowed as he scanned the room until he landed on the younger Archangel clinging to his vessel’s side.

                “Ah yes, my little brother that thought he could stop me.” Lucifer’s demeanor changed as he stood up straighter. “Why should I help him?”

                “Because you love him.” Sam chimed in. Gabriel stiffened and so did Lucifer. The younger hunter swore that he could see Lucifer wings bristling in anger.

                “I do not **_love_** him,” the archangel growled. A fire rose in his eyes. He took a slow breath, eyes casting to the floor. “I have _never_ loved him.” The last bit was softer. There was a note of remorse, and Gabriel could see the tears prickling behind his brother’s eyes.

                “I don’t believe that for a second.” Sam said sternly.

                “Please guys,” Castiel interrupted. “Lucifer, if you help us save Gabriel, we will let you stay here. Gabriel has agreed to make your vessel stop decaying and heal it so it is as it should be. If you do not do this for Gabriel, do it for Sam.” Lucifer glared at the younger seraph and looked down at the ground in contemplation.

                “Alright,” Lucifer conceded. “Only if Sam asks me himself.” Sam nodded and turned to Gabriel, leaning down beside his ear.

                “I am going to do something that may help even further. Do you trust me?” The hunter whispered.

                “Sam, I trust you with my life and I know that what you are going to do is for me.” Gabriel whispered back before kissing Sam’s cheek. The younger hunter nodded before helping the trickster lean against the wall. He walked up to the flaming circle and easily stepped in to the ring.

                “Sam! What are you doing?!” Dean spat.

                “Just trust me, Dean. I know what I am doing.”

                “I always knew you would warm up to me, Sam.” Lucifer purred. The hunter closed his eyes and took a deep breath before moving closer to the Morningstar.

                “Know that I do this because of someone I love, and I know somewhere deep inside, that you still love him too.” Sam gripped the devil by his hip and pulled him closer until the hips were flush with each other. The Archangel stiffened at the contact and watched the young hunter curiously. “Lucifer, Morningstar. I, Samuel Winchester, ask you to save the Archangel Gabriel, Herald of the Lord. In return I offer you…this,” Sam steels himself before reaching up and pulling Lucifer down into a passionate kiss. The Morningstar went rigid, not really knowing how to react. Castiel immediately grabbed Dean and covered his mouth to keep him from ruining whatever Sam was trying to do. Gabriel sighed with a slight sadness at seeing his ex-lover and current lover kissing each other. Lucifer could feel Sam becoming disheartened at the Archangel’s lack of response and started to kiss Sam back, circling his arms around the human’s shoulders. Sam finally pulled back to breathe and looked the devil in the eye. “I am offering you a chance at forgiveness. A chance to belong again…so please, Lucifer…please save him.” Sam said so soft that only the Archangel in front of him could hear. Lucifer just stood there and stared at the man in front of him. Contemplating what the younger hunter had asked.

                “Alright, Sam. I will indeed help Gabriel.” The Morningstar looked at Castiel who was still holding Dean back and nodded. “I will save him but I need contact with him and neither of us can cross this holy oil barrier. I give you my word as an Archangel that I will not cause harm to anyone and I cannot leave with the wards in place.” Lucifer, to emphasis what he said, summoned his Archangel blade and placed it in Sam’s hands. “Hold onto this for me.” The hunter nodded and stepped away from the angel, wiping away part of the holy oil circle. He then went to Gabriel’s side and kissed him deeply in apology for what he did and helped him to Lucifer’s side.

                “Brother…I am so sorry…” Gabriel was cut off by Lucifer placing his finger to his lips. Tears threatening to fall from both of the angel’s eyes.  

                “We’ll talk later. You have one hell of a binding curse on you. This is going to hurt like nothing you’ve ever felt but it will free you.” The trickster nodded his understanding. “Sam,” the hunter looked up at him. “Get him lying on the ground and hold his arms in a tight hold. We cannot let him thrash about too much or it will do more damage then has already been done. Castiel, I need you or Dean to hold his legs in place while I extract the curse.” Cass let the older hunter go who begrudgingly walked over and to help Sam, giving his brother one of his _‘you’ve got some explaining to do’_ looks before getting Gabriel lying on his back and held his legs. “Castiel, hand me something he can bite down on.” The younger seraph held out a clean cloth but Dean shook his head.

                “Here, this will work better.” The older hunter said as he removed his leather belt and held it out to the Morningstar. Lucifer nodded and took the worn leather from Dean and finally addressed Gabriel.

                “Now understand brother, no matter what, you have to do your best to remain still. I know this is going to hurt badly but you have to try. Can you do that for me little brother?” The trickster nodded and let Lucifer put the now folded leather in his mouth. He took a few deep calming breaths before nodding his ready for Lucifer to begin. “Dean. Sam. Whatever you do, do not let him out of your grip.” The humans nodded their understanding and held firm to Gabriel’s arms and legs. “Castiel, stay close. As soon as this curse is extracted, catch it in this,” Lucifer handed the younger seraph the watch from his current vessel’s wrist. “I will send the curse to this and you need to lock it away in one of their cursed object boxes or it will take another host. Do you understand?” Castiel nodded and took the watch from Lucifer. The fallen angel looked down at Gabriel’s trembling form. He could see the fear in his eyes, could feel it in his core. The Morningstar leaned down next to the Harold’s ear. “Do not have fear, my brother. I will save you from this curse and you will be set free from this pain.” Gabriel closed his eyes and nodded. “Alright, get ready.” Lucifer stated as he began chanting in Enochian. He then placed his hands on the younger Archangel’s chest. Gabriel cried out in pain around the leather, his back arching off the ground. Dean and Sam tightened their holds on his limbs as he tried to curl away from them. The Morningstar continued chanting as his hands began to pass through Gabriel’s chest. The human’s eyes widened as they watched. The younger Archangel writhed in agony, tears streaming from his eyes as he continued to try and curl into his self.

                 “Hang in their Gabriel. I have you. I love you.” Sam tried to console his lover as he watched him struggle in his grip. He repeated these words like a mantra to his lover. Lucifer gritted his teeth and his eyes began to glow. The curse was wound tightly around his little brother’s grace and was eating away at it. It looked like vines woven into his light, trying to diminish its very existence. Gabriel cried out in agony around the belt, tears streamed down his face. It tore Sam’s and Lucifer’s heart into pieces to see him in this much pain. Lucifer finally was able to untangle a few of the vines and pull them from Gabriel’s chest. Sam and Dean watched as lines of purplish black energy flowed from the Morningstar’s hands and into the watch that Castiel held up by the strap. The younger watched as slight relief etched across the Harold’s face before contorting into pain again as Lucifer went back in to remove more vines of the curse.

-A few agonizing hours later-

                “There. That’s the last of it.” Lucifer sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Castiel left the room to lock away the curse. The glow in Lucifer’s eyes dissipated as he looked over at Sam. He was cradling Gabriel’s head in his arms, helping the trickster to relax and breathe easy. The Morningstar felt his heart tighten at the sight. “Heh…I guess that human saying is true.” Sam and Dean looked up at Lucifer with confusion. “You never know what you have, until it’s lost.” Lucifer sighed as he looked down at his hands. Sam sighed and nodded to Dean. The older hunter stood and walked over to the table in the far corner of the room. He picked up a black metal collar with sigils and wards carved into it. Dean personally thought it was a little out there for his tastes but Castiel assured him that it would bind Lucifer. It was made with the same materials as the Cage, but with some minor twists so that Lucifer could still do a few things, such as healing someone, teleporting, flying with permission, just to name a few. He walked back over to the Archangels and his brother. Lucifer reached towards Gabriel’s face but stopped a few inches away, pulling back slightly. He looked up at Sam and the young hunter nodded at him. Lucifer placed his hand upon Gabriel’s cheek and sighed when his little brother leaned into the touch.

                “How long do you think he’s going to be out?” Sam asked.

                “I’m not sure. However long it takes for his grace to recharge. He’ll need sugary things when he wakes up. That’ll help.” Lucifer looked down at his hands. Clearly too distracted to notice Dean coming up behind him. The older hunter, with speed he didn’t know he possessed, quickly slipped the collar around the Archangel’s neck, locking it with a small padlock that had a skull on it which Dean found slightly humorous. Once it registered with Lucifer what had just happened, his eyes glowed with a fierce red light as he whipped around to face Dean. “WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO ME?!” The Morningstar shouted in anger as he pulled at the collar but to no avail.

                “Just some insurance to make sure you behaved yourself.” Sam stated, causing the Archangel to whip back around to face him.

                “You lied to me!” He shouted. Anger and betrayal written across his face.

                “I did not lie, Lucifer. You are going to be allowed to live here among us where we can keep an eye on you, but we could not risk you being here at full power. Now SIT.” Sam commanded as the Archangel felt a strong force pulling him into a sitting position on the floor in front of the younger hunter. “While you were that collar, you have to obey me.”

                “Why you?” Lucifer growled.

                “Because you’re a dick and you put Sammy through so much hell that we saw it fitting that he have control over you and have the ability to decide just how much leash you can have.” Dean stated as he walked over to his brother. Lucifer’s eyes narrowed at the older hunter but the glow left his eyes. He growled and turned away from the hunters. He looked like a scorned child and Sam couldn’t help but laugh a little. He slipped out from under Gabriel and stood up. He stretched before slipping an arm under Gabriel’s back and knees, picking the Archangel up.

                “Pout in here all you want. Or I can show you to your room. Either way, you’re stuck here.” Sam said as he headed towards to door. Lucifer sighed and deflated. He couldn’t stay mad at the younger hunter forever. There were far worse things than being trapped here. He got up and followed Sam and Dean out of the dungeon. They walked down the hall in silence. Lucifer kept his head down as they walked, not noticing Sam casting glances back at him. He kind of felt bad for him but at the same time, Lucifer did put him through some immense hell and torture. This was child’s play compared to what he went through. Lucifer was so far into his own little world that he didn’t see that Sam had stopped and walked right into the young hunter.

                “Sorry.” The Archangel mumbled.

                “It’s fine. Here is your room. If you need anything, I’m just down the hall.  Gabriel’s room is right beside mine if you want to check on him. But if you do anything to harm, do not doubt that I won’t stab you with your own angel blade.” Sam stated with a stern look. Lucifer nodded and disappeared into his room, slamming the door behind him. Sam sighed and went a little further down the hall to Gabriel’s room and headed in. He laid the Archangel down gently. He stripped him out of his clothing down to his boxers and covered him up. He looked so peaceful now that he wasn’t being racked with pain. Sam moved a stray piece of hair out of Gabriel’s face and kissed his forehead. “I love you, Gabriel. Come back to me soon. I cannot deal with your brother without you.” Sam sighed as he sat beside Gabe’s bed and waited.

* * *

 

                Dean groaned as he laid on his bed. He was wore out from holding down a writhing Archangel. He was just thankful that binding Lucifer was a hell of a lot easier to do then he thought it was going to be. It did bother him that Lucifer spilled to Sam about him and Cass, but maybe he didn’t hear him. He also was curious as to what the hell happened between Lucifer and Sam. He wanted to beat the ever living shit out his brother for kissing the devil. Though it did get them the help they desperately needed. Castiel came into the room and sighed heavily.

                “The cursed watch has been locked away and safely hidden in the archives. No one will be able to find it. The next trick will be getting Lucifer to help us find Loki. But for now we will have to get him on our side seeing how I highly doubt that he is too pleased with being collared like a dog.” Castiel stated as he shed his trench coat and laid it over the back of the desk chair in the room.

                “Heh, that’s an understatement. I’m just glad it was easier than planned to get it on him. But Cass, a collar? It looked like something out of a BDSM porno.” Dean chuckled slightly.

                “I don’t understand that. What is BDSM?” Cass asked, giving his cute little head tilt that drove Dean crazy.

                “I’ll explain it another time, Cass. I’m too tired and sore. Let’s get some sleep. I can only imagine what tomorrow is going to be like with Lucifer around.” Dean yawned and stretched before kicking off his boots and stripping down to his boxers. Castiel followed suit and crawled into bed beside his hunter.

                “Sleep well Dean.”

                “Good night Cass.” Dean kissed Castiel gently before passing out in his Angel’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had some trouble keeping their characters intact while writing. Please, if you notice any mistakes or things that don't add up with previous chapters, let me know so I can fix them. I try to go back and reread to make sure the story is consistent but I have a tendency to miss stuff. For example, if they say something and I repeated it, or they're not in their right clothing (if a time skip is not mentioned, i.e. days, weeks, etc), or injuries are mysteriously gone without explanation. These are some of the things I tend to miss or forget about and my beta readers sometimes miss too. Please don't hesitate to tell me so I can fix it to make sense :3 While I'm at it, this chapter has not been beta read yet, so if you notice any errors, please let me know and I'll fix those too. Thank you everyone for sticking with me and I will continue to try and update sooner. Until the next chapter! Bye-bye!


	11. There Ain't No Rest For the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer have a little moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this one took me a lot longer than planned to write. I kept getting writer's block, among other issues that came up. I have been dealing with a lot of bad things recently so it's been very hard to stay focused but I promise I'm trying to keep up with this story. Thank you all for being patient with me and reminding me to take care of myself first. I could not have gotten through some of my issues without your continued support, so thank you so much. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. :3 This chapter is unbeta'd for the moment but I will correct any mistakes as soon as I can.

   

“There Ain’t No Rest for the Wicked”

                Lucifer slammed the door a little harder than he meant to, but to him, it felt he was slamming the door on his own jail cell. He went over to the mirror hanging over the small desk to look at his new accessory. He growled as he pulled at the silver metal collar and padlock. It looked plain and simple but it was too snug fitting to see the etched Enochian symbols on the inside.

                “Those bastards…” Lucifer punched the mirror and watched it shatter. He sighed as he watched the cuts on his hand disappear. He was so full of anger at the Winchesters for tricking him, but he did have to admit that his was better than being trapped in the small cage in hell with his deranged little brother. The Archangel sighed as he flopped down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. “Dammit Gabriel…why did you have to get yourself into so much trouble?” He closed his eyes and all he could see was his little brother screaming in pain. Lucifer flinched and turned onto his right side. “Shit…”

* * *

 

                Sam jumped as he heard glass breaking. He looked over at Gabriel and saw that he was still out. He headed down the hall to Lucifer’s room and put his ear to the door. He could hear Lucifer talking about Gabriel and he sighed. He debated on if he should knock or just walk in.

* * *

 

                Lucifer groaned in discomfort as he sat up and slipped off his shirts. He looked over his chest and his skin was blistered in a few areas where his vessel was fighting to keep his power contained within it. He sighed and let his wings out. Six reddish black wings spread as far as the room would allow. He winced in pain as feathers fell freely from the wings. “DAMMIT!” Lucifer screamed as he turned and hit the wall, knocking a lamp over in the process. Hearing Lucifer scream like that and then something else break, Sam made the decision to burst into the room.

                “Lucifer! What’s going on?! Is everything alrig….” Sam froze and just stared at the display before him. The Archangel’s wings were spread wide in a display of anger and strength. His body was twisted from where he put all his power into punching a hole in the nearby wall. Those blood red eyes glaring daggers at the human before his lips twisted into a sadistic grin.

                “Well, well, well. Hello Sammy. Like something you see?” Lucifer purred as he turned fully towards the hunter, his wings still on full display and arched high. Sam’s mouth was suddenly dry and he found himself at a loss for words. The Archangel looked far from beautiful, his wings were patchy with balled spots, and his skin was blotchy with blisters and sores. Sam didn’t know how to feel about the state of Lucifer’s vessel and wings. He should be beautiful, his wings full and glorious. This, this was an Archangel that was left to suffer. Alone, angry, and broken. “Hello? Anybody in there?” Lucifer’s eyes still shown red. Sam blinked and turned to close the door, locking it behind him. “What are you doing in here Sam? Here to make me act like you dog? You sure as hell have me collared like one.” The Archangel growled. The hunter turned back toward the Morningstar and leveled him with a glare.

                “Sit on the bed.” Sam finally managed to say.

                “Excuse me? Who are you to tell me what to do?” The devil spat.

                “I said SIT!” Sam put more command into the word and Lucifer growled as he felt something forcing him to obey. He sat on the edge of the bed, but kept his wings defiant and his eyes venomous. “Good. Now I just want to look you over. I know that your current vessel was not made to contain you, but I can at least help you with your pain and clean your wounds.”

                “And what makes you think that I want you to touch me?” Lucifer hissed.

                “Well judging from how you kissed me back earlier, I’d say you would love to get your hands on me. So I’m sure you would have no issues with me touching you.” Sam smirked as he caught Lucifer’s wings twitch.

                “Careful Sam. Touching me could result in actions you are not ready to handle.” The devil purred.

                “I’ll be right back. Do not move.” The hunter commanded as he unlocked the door, leaving it open as he headed down the hall. He knew everyone else was asleep and wouldn’t go investigating. He grabbed some first aid supplies and headed back to Lucifer’s room. He placed the items on the desk and went back to close and lock the door again.

                “Why do you keep locking the door Sam? Afraid big bro or your boy toy will walk in here and see you being all intimate with the devil?” Lucifer goaded.

                “No, I just thought that maybe the _devil_ wouldn’t like anyone else seeing his wings. Especially in their current state.” Sam retorted as he grabbed a cleaning gauze and the hydrogen peroxide. The Archangel narrowed his eyes and the hunter chuckled as Lucifer’s feathers puffed up a bit. “Now, this is most likely going to sting, especially on your wings since those are most likely more sensitive. I’ll try to be gentle so long as you sit still and behave yourself.” Sam stated as he poured a generous amount of the peroxide onto the gauze. The hunter started with the sores on the Morningstar’s body first, well at least his upper body. Sam wasn’t quite ready to see the devil naked. He finished up with the wounds on the Morningstar’s face and chest before kneeling on the bed behind the Archangel and began working on the wounds littering his back. Lucifer hissed when Sam reached a particularly sensitive wound near the base of his wings. It was slowly oozing pus and blood from the area so Sam cleaned it as best he could and got some fresh gauze to cover the area with and tapped it in place. “I’m gonna have to keep checking this spot and applying fresh gauze every now and then until we can find a way to keep your vessel from deteriorating. Once Gabriel is back to full mojo, he’ll be able to make a new vessel that can contain you that looks just like this one, only not covered in sores.”

                “Fine. As long as he doesn’t try to make me look like Tom Ellis, we’re good. I’d much prefer your body but that would be weird having two of you walking around, then again, it would be fun to screw with your brother.” Lucifer chuckled. The thought made Sam laugh too at the thought of him and Lucifer pranking Dean and him not knowing who to blame. He didn’t really know how to take Lucifer wanting his body because with him, he could’ve meant it both ways and that thought made Sam shiver slightly. _‘God, Gabriel what has being with you done to me? I should not be thinking about Lucifer like that.’_ Sam thought as he finished dressing and cleaning the wounds he could see on the Archangel’s skin. He then looked at the state of Lucifer’s wings and sighed. “What?”

                “I just…I can only imagine how bad your wings must hurt with all those wounds and bald spots.” Sam sighed again as he gently touched the wing closest to him. Lucifer shouted as his wing jolted back from the contact, knocking Sam back into the wall.

                “I’m sorry…I wasn’t expecting…I’m not used to…” Lucifer shivered.

                “I understand. It’s fine. I should’ve warned you that I was about to touch your wing.” Sam grunted and groaned as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head. “Did I hurt you when I touched your wing?”

                “N-No…their just not used to being….touched. Gabriel was the one and only person to have ever touched my wings…and to have you, my true vessel touch them, it felt like electricity went through them. Not in a bad way, just unexpected…” Lucifer sighed and refused to look at Sam. The younger Winchester face was filled with a series of complicated emotion. This lost being in front of him had tortured him and all but raped his soul for years and then plagued his mind at all hours of the day, and yet at this moment, he felt something close to sympathy for the fallen Archangel.

                “If you want me to leave them be for now, I will understand. I may not know much about how Angel wings work, but I know enough to know that the smallest touch can cause severe pain. It’s just that…your wings need some desperate attention…I just feel like I need to try to help ease your pain, especially after you saved the idiot Archangel that I am falling fast for.” Lucifer bristled at those last words but the settled after he thought about it.

                “No…you can clean them. Just be as gentle as you can be and very careful. There are certain places that are more…sensually sensitive over a more stress relieving touch. You understand what I am trying to say?” Sam nodded and walked over to the edge of the bed, letting himself kneel on the bed and shimmy over to kneel behind Lucifer once again.

                “I’m going to touch them now. If it starts to hurt or start other issues, let me know so I can ease off or move.” Lucifer just nodded and Sam took that as him understanding. The hunter lifted his hand and held it a few inched away from the withered wings. He steeled himself before letting his hand come into contact with the downy feathers. The Archangel stiffened at the contact but at least he didn’t send the human into the wall again. Sam very gently ran his fingers through the feathers, pulling loose feathers free as he came across them and straightening out others. He took a damp cloth he’d grabbed with the medical supplies and began wiping out the blood and dirt that had collected on the feathers over time. He watched as Lucifer twitched and fidgeted a few times as he was stroking the feathers. “Are you okay?”

                “I’m fine. Just getting into a more sensual area.”

                “I’m sorry. Do you want me to move to a different area? I don’t want you to get uncomfortable.”

                “Heh, funny coming from you. I should be the one worried about making you uncomfortable. Especially after what I did to you in Hell.” Lucifer’s wings drooped lower, resting on the bed and practically sweeping the floor. “I…I know this is a little out of character for me, but I hope that one day you can find in yourself to forgive me Sam. Just like I hope that Gabriel can eventually forgive me for killing him. I was so relieved to see him standing there beside you, but at the same time a deep searing pain ripped through me to see the state he was in. I don’t deserve this…I don’t deserve your forgiveness or his. Just…just finish and leave me. Please.” Sam watched as the Archangel withdrew into himself and sighed. He finished grooming the Light Bringer’s wings and gathered all the wasted gauze. He threw them in the trash and came to stand in front of the pained Angel. He gripped his chin and made the devil look at him.

                “Everyone deserves a chance at forgiveness Lucifer. That includes you.” Sam said before he steeled his nerves and leaned down to capture Lucifer’s lips in a chaste kiss. The Archangel whimpered into the kiss before the human pulled away. He looked the Morningstar in the eye and gave him an earnest smile. He noted the tears threatening to fall from the devil’s eyes but chose not to mention it. “Give us time. Earn our trust and soon you will have our forgiveness. Now get some sleep or rest. I don’t know what you prefer to do but Gabe and Cass have taken a liking to sleep.” Lucifer just nodded, shifting his wings out of sight, and laid on his side. Sam pulled the cover out from under him and covered the Archangel before heading over to the door, unlocking it and looking back over to the Angel. “If you need me, I’ll be just down the hall with Gabriel.” He saw Lucifer nod before he turned out the light and left the room. That night, unknown to everyone else in the bunker, the devil cried to himself. For there is no rest for the wicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this moment with between Sam and Lucifer. I know I got very OOC with them but I can't help it. Lucifer to me just seems so lost and hurt and in much need of just someone to comfort him and see his pain and sadness that he doesn't want anyone else to see and I strongly believe that if anyone were to be allowed to see that side of Lucifer, it would be Sam and Gabriel. I promise that it's gonna get juicy again soon so please bear with me. I hope to see you next time! Until the next chapter! Bye-bye! :3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Remember suggestions are always welcome for future chapters! I have a beta reader for this story who is helping me with some errors so if you spot any that we have missed please inform me of where they are and I will fix them! Thank you again and I will have the next chapter up hopefully tomorrow if not by the end of the week! Depends on how much homework I get @.@ Anyway please comment! Your comments fuel my drive to write!!


End file.
